Going Back And Fort Through Time
by AnimeRockzzz
Summary: {HAITUS} Well, I guess I don't really have a proper summary now but it is basically about Chihiro losing her memories of the Spirited World. She returns unexpectedly, with two friends throttling after her :P haha hope you will read it XD The 'summary' is in the first chap so check it out
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Going back and fort through time**

_**Summary**_

_It's been five long years and Chihiro's memory of the Spirited World had been erased away by Yubaba when Haku broke free from Yubaba's grasp. One fateful day, she returns to the Spirited World but not alone.__ Will she ever remember the Spirited World or even Haku?_

_Will she be successful in all her journeys and challengers she will be facing? Would she be able to handle school work and fighting spirits at the same time?_

**This is my first ever Fanfic! I must thank CheerfulBubbles369 as she is the one who corrected me in my chapter and gives me extra pointers to improve the chap. Thank you CheerfulBubbles369!^^ You guys should read her story. It's great!**

**Chihiro: Wow. Your first ever fanfic! Congrats on that.^^**

**Me: Why thank you Chihiro!**

**Haku: *Grumbles* The story must be a bad one...*grumbles***

**Me: What is it Haku? *dark-purple aura around me***

**Haku: Nothing!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer then!**

**Haku: Yes Mad'am! I mean Miss! AnimeRockzz does not own Spirited Away, if she did, she would've made the movie instead of typing it.^^**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Chihiro: -.-lll**

_I don't know where I am. A fog-thick and hazy, conceals me in a tight embrace, blurring my sight...where am I?_

_"Will we meet again?"_

_"Of course we will."_

_Amongst all the confusion and bewilderment I was going through, I did not expect someone to ever answer me back in this thick, smoldering fog._

_I flinched when I heard the boy's voice so calm and soft in this strange, unsightly place, as if he was completely used to the fog and didn't give a care about it. As convincing as this stranger's voice was, I still felt unsteady, mainly because I have no idea where I am._

_I didn't know why, but my tongue seemed to have a mind of it's own. Before I knew it, I was mouthing a word that I never intended to say, "Promise?" The tone of my voice was high and eager, as if I really was bound to making a promise with this...boy._

_"Promise." he replies back. Suddenly, the air begins to stir and the fog begins to clear, and in the midst of the confusion, I hear his voice again, "Now go, and don't look back."_

_The clouds smothering me suddenly part, and there right in front of me was a figure standing still and majestically, staring back at me. My vision begins to focus until I finally realize that the one who I had been talking to was this beautiful dark-haired boy with these startling green eyes that seemed to melt into my own ugly brown ones._

_I gape up at him, wondering who this strange, handsome boy was. Why was he talking to me? And what was he doing here with me in this weird unsightly place? Why does he talk to me as if he had known me all his life? "Who are you?" I cry._

_My unending questions were never answered. Suddenly, I was whisked back, and the boy begins to fade in a transparent nothingness. I was suddenly desperate, wanting to grasp on to anything. I wanted to stay with this boy for some reason. He seemed to know me and I had a vague knowingness of him._

_Brightness surrounds me in a pool of light and I choke back a gasp. I wasn't sure why, but I began to feel lighter and more aware of where I really was._

_Despite all this however, I was still desperate to follow this boy. He was beginning to fade out of my view, and I wanted to reach him. I wanted to call out to him, and that's exactly what I did as I began to wake up from my dream, "Wait for me!"_

"Wait for who young lady?" My teacher Miss Hosashi questioned, crossing both of her arms across her chest.

I flushed red with embarrassment. My class roared with laughter as I crawled back up to my seat and covered my pinkish face with my thick mathematics text book. After that, she cleared her throat resumed teaching.

My best friend, Angel, nudged me on my shoulder to catch my attention.

She whispered," Oi, why did u fall asleep in class? Miss Hosashi's class is not that boring to me. Can you kindly tell me what that dream was? It's not like you to drift to sleep in class at all."

I turned a bit to my side, smiled a half-hearted smile to her and replied," I have understood the problem sum and I have nothing else to do. I got bored but I never thought that I would actually fall asleep! I'll tell you about my dream later at lunch break."

She nodded to me before turning her attention back to the teacher. I placed my head on the table and my thoughts drifted back to the mysterious handsome boy and the other mysterious dreams I've got over the past few weeks.

~Fifteen minutes later~

"Ring, ring!" "Class, dismissed" Miss Hosashi bellowed into the chatty classroom before keeping her belongings back into her bag.

"Well? Can you tell me what's the 'weird dreams' you have been having for the past few weeks already?" Angel questioned me while I packed my stuffs into my furry-pink bag pack.

"Come on'. Let's go to the spot where we first met. I can tell you the dreams I had there."

Nodding, she followed me to the 'spot' which was located at a lonely corner of the school's premise.

"This place is still as beautiful as the last time I've been here! Look! Those blossom patters are so beautiful!" Angel whispered, staring at the pink patters which were slowly falling onto the grass.

"Come on Angel, sit down next to me." I called out to her, patting on the lime green grass ground next to me.

Angel swiftly went over beside me and she took out her lunch. I followed suit , taking out my lunch as well.

_Tomato Pasta and mango milk. Yummy!_

"Wow. You have pasta and milk today eh? Well, I have two chicken pies and strawberry juice." Commented Angel as she nibbled an edge of the pie off.

"Are you going to tell me about the dream or not Chihiro? I'm still waiting girl~" Angel sung.

Chucking quietly to myself, I told her about the recent dreams I encountered, starting with the red gate to the mysterious boy who had shoulder-length blackish green hair and beautiful jade green eyes.

After telling her the details of everything I can remember from my dream, I began to dig into my pasta and sip my mango drink.

Angel, on the other hand, stopped eating and started to rub her chin, deep in thought. "You saw a red gate in your first dream and saw your parents turn into pigs in the second dream am I right?"

I nodded, and Angel took a huge bite out of her pie and gulped down her strawberry juice before continuing.

" next, you dreamed about a black shadow which wore a mask and then, a boy with shoulder-length blackish green hair and beautiful jade green eyes? Okay… That's kind of weird to dream about your parents become pigs but, hum…"

After a moment of tense silence, Angel finally broke it.

"It must have happened to you last time. Try to think harder. Maybe then you will remember everything about it."

"Crap! Come on! Class is starting soon!"

Before I know it, Angel dashed away and into the classroom. I quickly finished up my food and drinks before I rushed back to class.

I inwardly sighed. "Today is definitely going to be a long day."

**Me: I hope that you all like it! I know that it is a short chap but I'll make the other chapters longer in the future^^**

**Haku: Wait a minute. Where's me?**

**Me: Humm... In the next chapter I guess?**

**Haku: *Grins widely***

**Me: Maybe not**

**Haku: *Glares at me***

**Me: *Glares back and takes out a whip and starts whipping him***

**Haku: I'm sorry!**

**Me: Much better^^ I might put you in the next chapter.**

**Chihiro: -.-lll Okay... Anyway, Plz Read & Review! :)**

_p.s: I hope that I get at least a review for this chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Guy

**Going back and fort through time**

**Beta Readers: Thank you CheerfulBubbles369 and Velvet-Tales for helping out in my story. Correcting me and giving me tips on the chapter I typed out^^**

**Me: Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! They have made very happy! I thought that I would have to continue the next chapter without any reviews! *Sobs* Thank you Peepz!**

**Chihiro: Good work! Keep it up and more reviews would come knocking on that door. *Points to a random locked door***

***Knocks being heard at that particular door Chihiro is pointing***

**Chihiro: Who's there?**

**Random guy: The disclaimer guy! Let me in! There is also a message I want AnimeRockzzz to receive.**

**Me: Get in here and what do you want to tell me? *Waves hand in the air and unlocked the door.***

**Random spirit guy: Wow… How did you do that?**

**Me: I AM the author of this story so I can do anything I want :P So... what is it?**

**Random spirit guy: Oh, Haku said that he is at his river and he is cleaning the rubbish humans throw in his precious river which is once clean and sparkly. Humans…**

**Me: How can humans ill-treat the environment? Soo inconsiderate people! I hate humans more than the last time! They always think that they are sooo great and they even abuse animals! This is ve-*cuts off by Chihiro***

**Chihiro: -.-lll Erm... Aren't you a human too?**

**Me: Eto… What-whatever. Do the disclaimer random spirit guy.**

**Random spirit guy: AnimeRockzzz does not own Spirited Away or any of the other characters in other animes or brand. Phew…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hakus Pov<strong>

Right after I watch Chihiro run towards the red gate to meet her parents, I sighed, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

I could not bare to watch her leave me and the Spirited world, but it would be better if she returned to her world. The safe and undangerous world.

Her parents will definitely protect her at all cost, I'm sure of it. The other reason was why I told her to not turn back.

If she did turned back, I would not get a grip of myself any longer and would have called out to her, rushing towards her and asking my best friend to stay by my side and she would probably say yes.

I want her to be happy, that was why I wished that she would go back to the human world with her parents and live a peaceful and normal life.

I really don't wish to see any sigh of sadness in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes because it hurts me quite badly to see my best friend in such a state.

I definitely have no regrets whatsoever of letting my best bud go back to her world although my heart hurt crazily like I was stabbed by a thousand needles. I do not know why I have these feelings of pain and sorrowness but I've chosen to ignore that painful feeling and thus, pushing it to a corner.

I too, promised her that I'll look for her no matter what.

That was a promise I would never ever break even if it will take years to get back to her.

I am very relief to see that Chihiro is back home. At least she is safe and sound.

_That is all I want to know. I just want Chihiro to be safe..._

Still deep in thought, a light soft breeze slapped onto my pale-peach skin and blew my shoulder-length locks all over my face.

I pushed my hair away from my face as I reopened my eyes, revealing my determined green orbs.

I transformed into my dragon form and I took off, flying to the boiler room before taking a trip to the bath house to visit Lin and then finally to Yubaba.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the boiler room, I quietly but quickly opened the rusty-looking door and move towards the sleeping spider spirit, trying very hard not to wake the soot balls up from their sweet slumber.<p>

"Kamaji... Grampa Kamaji, are you awake? I have somethings to tell you." I whispered into one of his ear.

kamaji shivered alittle before he streched his eight arms under his blanket, yawning widely in the process of waking up.

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the brightness in his room, he asked as he looked for his shades, "Haku? Are you really back? That was quick. Well, you must have sent Sen back at her world by now am I right?" By the time he finished his sentence, the pair of old glasses shade appeared on his face.

I nodded lightly, before saying something Kamaji would never expect me to say. "Farewell Kamaji. I am going to have my freedom from now on."

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth was so widely opened that it hit the ceramic ground. After he slowly registered and digested the words I've told him, he could not help but clad a very mischievous smile on his face.

"Haku my boy, you are one smart spirit! How did you find your name?"

I smiled sadly, remembering the moment when Chihiro and I were flying in the cloudless sky and when she told me who I really am.

"Kamaji, Chihiro is the one, the one who found my long lost name..." I said with my shaky cracked-up voice, even though I tried to smoothen my shaky tone alittle.

_Damn it! Why do I feel like crying? Why is my voice so shaky? Stupid me! How can I be so weak at controlling my feelings nowadays?_

I cursed myself mentally and clad a pair of frowning brows on my face.

Knowing that I was upset, Kamaji crawled out of his flowery blanket and went to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug to comfort the very upset me.

I feel my heart throbbling as I hugged back, trying my very best to cast the salty tears away from my eyes and to not show my weakness to anyone, not even to grampa Kamaji.

Dragons are mysthical creatures which are respected by both spirits and humans. They are known for their speed, strenght, hot-temper and protective nature.

They rarely show others their feelings as they can hide it very well, and that was why people and spirits feared them and thus, respects them.

I am always feared by spirits as I'm a dragon god. I always wore a cold mask in front of everyone, not allowing them to see through and into my feelings.

I have been like that ever since my mother left me. I became heartless to others becouse I was afraid to be hurt so deeply again by my loved ones which stays at my side.

On the day my mother left me, I sweared to the heavens that I will never cry ever again and will become even stronger then her.

I was so stupid. I was so upset about my mother leaving me that I wanted to become even stronger than my mother, so I even turned to the evil witch, Yubaba to take me as her apprentice so I that I could learn different types of powerful magic.

That was the biggest mistake I have made in my whole life. I regretted it so badly that I demanded that I want to leave. Yubaba, of course protested. She then stole my name and made me forget where I came from.

One day she sends me to an important mission but I protest and still refuse to help her, that was why she forced me to swallow a blackberry and then, I could not control myself anymore.

Ever since then, I had been working for her and helping her do her dirty work. I was allows emotionless at work, very strict and merciless to all the workers while I'm around the bath house.

Everything stayed that way until when Chihiro stumbled across the Spirited World.

I became more opened with my feelings to many spirits around me, I too became more care-free and thus, that changed my life for the better.

She is the person who saved me from the 'prison' and got ride of the black berry whatsoever out of me.

I also always feel my heart tump faster than usual when her pink blossom lips curls into smiles.

When I look into her chocolate brown eyes, my stomach would be filled with butterflies, fluttering all over, unable to calm down.

"K... Kamaji... I'm in... In l... Love..."I stammered as tears started to fill up pools in both of my eyes.

"I know, my boy. I know."

Kamaji started to pat my back, trying his best to calm me alittle. It worked a bit but I could not help but feel myself being overwhelmed by these waves of emotions.

_I guess I have to break my promise about crying..._

I chuckled with no hint of humour in it when I thought about breaking my promise.

Waves of emotions washed over to me and as I was unable to conseal the sadness and sorrowness inside of me any longer, I hugged Kamaji even tighter, shutting my eyes tightly as I allow the tears in my eyes flow out like it was a waterfall.

After crying silently for a few minutes, I calmed down and wiped my tears away with both my hands roughly, feeling a bit flustered and embarrass since I've cried in front of someone so emotionally.

I mean, why wouldn't I be embarrass? I cried in front of someone and I'm a dragon! That is so disgraceful! Dragons are not soft-hearted!

My body tensed up suddenly, afraid that Kamaji might start to talk about this 'crying-session' behind my back although I know he would not do it. I still can't help it but feel uneasy about it.

Grampa Kamaji probably knew why I felt embarrassed and reassured me," There, there. There is nothing for you to be embarrass about! I promise you that my lips are sealed."

At that sentence, my tensed-up muscles immediately relaxed.

I hugged Kamaji once more and told him, "Please stay healthy. Take care of yourself okay? I'll come back to visit you and Lin as often as I can."

He just gave me a tumbs up and shooed me out of the boiler room so he can get some more sleep and that I can be released sooner from the ugly witch.

He waved to me as I flew out of the boiler room and to the bath house.

I transformed back to my human form as I swiftly landed on the wooden balcony riller of the room Lin and the other yunas slept in.

As quietly as I could, I opened the rice-paper door that divides the room and balcony and tip-toed over to Lin. I then started to shake her lightly on her shoulders.

"*_yawn_*... Want do you*_yawn_* want with me *_yawn_* Haku... Haku?"

She bolted straight up, and her face claded a surprised and puzzled look. I just return her a smile. While she has a question mark above her head and her finger on her lips, I dragged her out to the balcony. Then, I closed the rice-paper doors before I face Lin.

I looked at Lin's sleepy figure and thought I would actually miss this hot and short tempered Lin when I leave. I chuckled quietly at that thought without knowing.

"Oi, whats so funny? Hello, I'm here! I'm not an invisable spirit ya know." She snapped her fingers several times in front of me before she caught my attention.

"Gomen Lin. I'm just thinking about something. Well, I have some things I want to tell you. Well, Sen is back in the Human World."

"Good work pretty boy."Lin exclaimed. She ruffled my hair with her goofy grin plastic on her face while I shot her a death glare. She raised both her hands up in the air with the 'innocent' look and after a few seconds of utter silence, we both burst into fits of laughter.

Groans and angry gestures could be seen and heard inside the room through the bamboo sheets which covers the sliding doors.

"Opps... We better keep it down. We do not want to wake the other yunas up. Anyway, what are the other things you want to tell me? I do not appreciate being awaked by something that is not important and you know it." Lin said while she crossed both her hands over her chest.

I sweat dropped at her impaitence.

"Hai, hai."

I took a deep breath before telling her that I'm leaving and that I was in love with Chihiro.

"... How could you leave me and Kamaji behind? I... I... I'll miss you ya know?" She whispered the last part very softly but I can still hear it clearly as dragons tend to have a good sense of hearing as well as seeing.

Tears can be seen forming in Lin's dark brown eyes and her pink lips formed into a trembling pout.

I hugged her, conforting her and at the same time, trying to stop her from crying.

Eyes still filled with tears, Lin suddenly smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you, lover boy. Really! Please do visit me and Kamaji as often as you can okay?" I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Humm..." Lin said while rubbing her chin as all the tears dried up from her eyes just as fast as it appeared.

"Now that you're going to be free from that witch's grasps, you will have alot of time to spare right?"

I nodded my head uncertainly while Lin cleared her throat and continued.

"You said so yourself that you'll have alot of spare time. Use the spare time to get my sister back! Go and get Sen back! Go bring back your lover!"

I felt my face heat up when she said 'your lover' so I scratched the back of my head and coughed nervously. I snapped out of my nervousness when Lin smirked and raised her brows at me.

I quickly added, "Of... Of course I will. I promised Chihiro that I would go and find her."

She raised her brows once again but I ignored her and continued.

" It would take alot of time for me to master that particular magic that can break the spirit barrel in front of the gate.

I promise that when I find her and that I'll bring her to you immediately."

"Well, you better! I'm counting on ya!" She slapped my back hard and giggled.

Smiling, I quickly flew off the balcony and into the bath house.

* * *

><p>Since it was morning, the bath house was eerily quiet and empty. I walked briskly towards the elevator, grining very widely at the thought that I would be kissing this apprenticeship bye-bye.<p>

As I entered the elevator, I pulled the golden lever, allowing the lift to travel up to Yubaba's office.

I slapped my cheeks with both of my hands, trying to get rid of the ridiculous grin on my face.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I walked towards her office with the 'emotionless-expression mask' which I usually wear at work.

I walked towards the door cooly and the door knocker spoke, "Well well well, you are finally back. Where have you been? Lady Yubaba is waiting for you, _master Haku_." It said with a hint of irritation in it.

I nodded, while the doors all unlocked by itself. Before I enter through the doors, I heard the door knocker mumbled, "He thinks he is soo great. How dare he take his time to come here and let Lady Yubaba wait..."

I rolled my eyes inwardly at the knocker's comment and strolled into the room, taking my time and irritating the door knocker once more.

I smirked alittle when the door knocker started to curse me.

At the main office doors, I knocked on one of the gigantic doors before entering the huge room.

"Ah. Haku, I see that you have sent Sen back to her world." Yubaba said without looking up from her paper work.

I glared at her, before I spat "Her name is Chihiro, _Lady Yubaba_," with a hint of venom in it.

She in the other hand, took a cigar from her drawer, lighted it and inhaled the disgusting thing which is in between her two fingers and exhaled it from her nostrils.

"Excuse me! What's with that adittude mister? When _Chihiro_ came, you changed completely my dearest.

Let us put all this aside shall we? We have more important things to do other then to discuss about a pesky little human brat. I have another mission for you dear."

Staring at her, I daringly said,"Why must I listen to you old weach?"

I saw a vein poped out in her head and her face turned tomato red with anger.

"Did you, my _dear_ apprentice, call **me** an old weach? How dare you define me, the _greatest_ and the most powerful witch in the whole Spirited world, _your_ lady boss?" She arrogantly said with a smirk on her rough face.

I started to chuckle when she said that she's the greatest witch in the Aburaya but burst into laughter when she said she's the most powerful one.

Her smirk was immediately replaced with an ajar one. That look was priceless! If only I could pause the time and freeze or unfreeze anything I want, I'll definitely hire a painter to paint her image out for me to look at.

Too bad her mouth was only ajared for a second and was then replaced with an agitated one.

"Everyone knows that your sister, Zeniba is the most powerful witch. You are only half as powerful as she is!"

At that very moment after I said that sentence, Yubaba screeched, "I had enough!" Her voice boomed and the whole bath house shooked.

I not only did'nt flinch her voice, I also glared at her. I'm not surprised if everyone was awaked by the ear-piercing screech. She flew towards me and before she could do anything else, I calmly spoke out with no anger or happiness, "Yubaba, I quit."

She stopped in front of me, bursting into laughter while she clutched her stomach when I said that I quit. She even started to have tears forming in her eyes.

I stared into her eyes and said once more, "I quit." And this time, I said it with a serious tone.

Her laughter turned from " :D to : §"

"Hahahahaha-eh, your kidding, right? Okay... You don't sound like your kidding. Well Mister, you can't because you still do not know your re-" Her eyes once again widen up, and this time, I could not help but smirk at her reaction.

She finished up her sentence very slowly and jerkyly. "Re- real na- na-name... It ca- can't b- be..."

"Why can't it be true? Chihiro told me who I really am already."

She dragged both of her feets back to her wooden chair and sat on it, still trying to calm herself down.

"I am the Kohaku river. My name is Kohaku." I said with pride and confidence while I puff out my chest alittle.

She was still in a state of shock, her mouth still wide open. I tried my best to cast my grin away but I hardly succeded. She suddenly smirked but I was too distracted to notice it.

"Well, I have no choice then." She shrugged her shoulders, did the 'I don't know' face while she took a puff out of the cigar again.

"Here, take these papers and sign it."

She passed me a bunch of papers which are silver in colour and blank with magic. Before I could ask her about them, she beat me to it as though she could read my mind.

" These paper are blank because I placed a magic spell on them, making the words turn invisable. After signing it, the words will naturally fade onto the paper."

I nodded dumbly while she went back to her work. I reach out to a golden pen on Yubaba's neatly organized table and took it.

I signed one every piece of the silver paper and as soon as I'm done, I immediately bow to my ex-boss one last time before taking off.

Normal Pov

Yubaba clad a sloppy smirk on her face as she gathered the paper on the table and brought it in front of her with magic.

She snapped her fingers and the papers fell from thin air and into her hands.

She looked at the papers with much satisfaction as she very quietly said to herself," That boy really does not know what he has gotten himself to. Well, Sen too! Hahahahaha!*_coughs_* Ahem..."

* * *

><p>Still a normal Pov<p>

"Class, I have something to say before I dismiss all of you. We are having a transfer student next week joining us. Please be nice to him. Now, class dismissed."

The weekends have finally arrived and Chihiro sighed inwardly right after she walked out of the class.

_I just cannot keep a clear head... This really sucks. What can I do at the weekends? Mother is always busy at work... Maybe I should ask mom if Angel can come and have a sleep over at my place!_

Just then, someone covered her eyes and before Chihiro could scream, the person's free hand went over her mouth.

"Mmuupph! Mmuuppphh!"

"Shh! It's me! Angel! Your friend! Come with me!"

Angel then dragged Chihiro to a corner where nobody is there before letting Chihiro go.

"Phew... And I thought I was a goner..." Angel exclaimed while she let out a sigh of relief.

Her hands rosed up to her chest as she panted wildly, trying to take in as much air as she possibly could.

Chihiro panted too, her hands on her knees as she breathed in heavily. When her breathing clamed downed alittle, Chihiro asked Angel,

"Why _pants_ Why did you pull me he- _pants_ Here?"

Angel took a few deep breaths before she replied the brown haired teen.

"Gomenasai! I... I was chased down by my servants! They want me to go home right now to meet Aunt Sally! Didn't I tell you what Aunt Sally loves to do to me?"

Chihiro shooked her head while she shrugged both of her shoulders.

"Okay... So I didn't tell you... Whatever. She loves to hug and kiss me! That is hell! She would go that everytime she sees me! I can't take it anymore! I don't wanna go home~ Yaba yaba muli muli!"

Chihiro sweat-dropped while she laughed nervously at her very whiny friend before asking, "Why don't you have a sleep over at my house? My mother would love to see you and I don't have any activities for the coming weekends. Only for a day. I cannot keep you here without your parents permission. U can call your parents at night. That will ease their anxiety."

With only that sentence, all whining stopped and Angel's icy blue eyes travelled to Chihiro's face.

Her smile widened every single second and it became so broad that it freaked Chihiro out.

Angel grabbed both of Chihiro's hands with her own, eyes sparkling so brightly like diamonds. She then continuously nod her head till she looked like a crazy fellow.

Chihiro could not help but tease her.

"Oh! Gomen Angel. My bad. I forgot that my house is now under a renovation. I guess I'll have to pospone the sleep ov-"

"! You are kidding, right? It... It can't be..." Tears formed in Angel's eyes as she thought of her crazy aunt.

"Phumppp... Hahahaha! Just kid... Kidding! Look at yo... Your face!" Chihiro laughed like a mad person while Angel pouted angrily.

"Mou! How could you do that! Chihiro you baka! Hump!" Angel crossed her arms across her chest as she puffed her cheeks.

Chihiro could not help but sweat drop at her friend's childish behaviour before she sighed and admit defeat.

"Alright... I'll listen to everything you say for a week ok? Is it enough?"

Angel nodded her head with much satisfation and she tugged Chihiro and move towards the school gate when she saw that all her servants went up to the various classrooms to look for their midlady.

"Chihiro! Angel! Over here!"

Chihiro and Angel turned to their backs and saw Misa, Hatoko, Misumi and Mimako.

"We are about to watch ' Kaiji '. Care to join us?" Exclaimed Misa.

"The show is really exciting! Full of thrills! You'll fall in love in it! I've watched 'Kaiji' before and it's awesome, so I am now asking you all to join me to watch this movie again!"

Angel and the other three girls tried convincing her until she finally and hasitatedly agreed.

"Please wait a moment for me while I inform my mother. She will be worried sick if I don't."

They all nodded and shooed their friend to a corner to let her make the phone call.

Please pick up the call mom. She thought.

"Moshi moshi? Oka-san, this is Chihiro. Can I go to the movies with my friends?"

"okay. Do you have extra cash with you now?"

"Yes. Can Angel spend her weekend at our house? Her parents allowed her to stay." Chihiro lied. She is very bad at lying but when her mother is occupied at work, she would barely notice Chihiro lie.

"No problem my dear. Do you have your pepper spray with you?"

"Yes, I have it with me mother."

"Alright then. Go and enjoy yourself okay? Remember to be back by twelve! If you didn't bring your pepper spray, I would definitely not let you go and roam about. Remember what happened the last time you did not bring it? You were almos-"

"Mom! Don't you have other work to do then talking to me?" Chihiro interrupted her mother rudely because she did not want her mother to continue her speech.

"Oh yea! Gomen dear, I still have alot of accounts I have not checked. Chat with you later. Ja ne!" her mother squecked as she ended the phone call in a jiffy.

Chihiro quickly returned to her friends' side and they went to the Takashimaya shopping mall and started to shop.

Angel says that all of them should watch the movie when it is ten at night and so, everyone agreed and went shopping.

Chihiro bought herself a very simple but beautiful sparkling dark-blue spaghetti stripped dress, with a red belt that is right above the stomach and a pair of earrings which is carved out of a diamond and shaped into a circle.

There are some wires that holds the daimond in place and it looked like a birds cage. It has three lines that go across the 'bird cage'.

The things She bought was simple but brilliantly beautiful.

After that, she went to the toilet to tidy up her messy pony tail. She removed her clips and pins that clipped up her hair and the glittery purple hairband that someone gave to her.

While she was retieing her pony tail, an question that she never really thought of before popped into her head.

Who gave me this beautiful rubberband? She thought as she saw a flash of a person's face.

The person does not look like any ordinary person. She wore a blue dress and her hair was tied a messy bun. She have a very long nose and have a pair glass with her. She looks very kind and friendly too.

She shaked of the image in her mind and focused on and only on tieing her hair.

It was about eight at night and both she and her friends began to feel alittle famished after all the shopping.

Misumi suggested that they all go and try the food at 'Yummy delights'.

Chihiro ordered a bowl of laksa and started off by tasting the soup.

Spicyly yummy! Simply delicous. Oh! Ham. I love that particular shell fish. She exclaimed inside.

Everyone dug into their food, enjoying every bite of it and allowing the taste of the food water into each and everyone of their mouths.

After taking a huge sip out of her apple juice to cool her mouth and to finish up her drink, they went to buy some tidbits so that later on, they can nibble them in the theatre.

- After the movie -

"Wow! The movie is really great! It's so thrilling like you said. I'm definitely going buy the disc 'Kaiji' to watch it at home again! Thanks for inviting me and Angel to watch this movie!"

The foursome just nodded in responce and Angel fished out her mobile phone, checking the time.

"Oi! Guys, it's already eleven thirty! Bye! I and Chihiro have to be back by twelve. Come on' Chihiro! We're leaving now."

Misa, Hatoko, Misumi and Mimako said their goodbyes to the two friends before twosome walk towards their own paths while Misa and the three went to the left side of route.

* * *

><p>"It's creepy... And now we have to pass two allies to get back home. I'm so lucky that I invited you to come to my house. Oh... I wish that there is another way to get back home, right Angel?"<p>

Angel nodded and felt shivers going down her spine when a gust of wind blew past them.

That particular wind made Chihiro clutch onto Angel's sleeve even tighter.

Angel turned to Chihiro and smiled, making Chihiro feel alittle more comfortable with the errie surrounding.

Chihiro is very sure that Angel is kinda creeped out but she always keeps up a strong head and she always look on the bright side. When it comes to protecting Chihiro, she would protect her as if she was her very dear little sister.

She reminds Chihiro of someone, but who? Shaking these thoughts away from her mind, she loosen her grip on Angel's sleeves.

The first alley site is very quiet and the only sounds that can be heard from there was the rustling of the dead leaves, the howling of the wind, the shuffling of both the girls feet.

Chihiro inwardly sigh in relief as they past by their first 'challenge'.

She lifted her arm up and used it to wipe away the beads of presperation which formed on her forehead.

Angel sighed out loudly, fustrated with herself because she can't seem to walk steadily like she expected or even wanted to.

She squaded down to her trembling legs and started rubbing them, trying to calm her legs.

"Just one more alley and we can get this over with. There's nothing to be afraid of anyway..." My friend mumbled quietly.

Right. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll be back home in no time. Nothing happened when we crossed this alley, so I should worry about nothing.

Chihiro closed her chocolate brown eyes for a few seconds and she tugged Angel's arm, signaling to her that they can continue walking.

She took notice of her action and nodded her head and that was when they continued their 'quest' to go home.

While they were taking little steps towards Chihiro's house, Chihiro felt as if someone else was following her and her best friend.

Her brown eyes darted back and forth, left and right. Nothing? It must be my imagination.

She did not realise that she had been holding her breath ever since she thought someone was following them. Letting out a breath, she sucked in another mouthful of oxygenated air.

Before she turned her head back to the front, she saw a tall and skinny shadow. Her eyes widened in horror. It happened in a flash and the shadow disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"A... Angel... I... I saw a... a shadow j... Just now." Chihiro exclaimed as quietly as a could.

She started to feel that they have been followed by more then one person. A wave of anxiety washed over Chihiro as a started to quicken her pace in walking.

Chihiro closed her eyes as they jogged to the end of the alley. She was afraid, very afraid. When Angel saw her frighten friend shivering, she could not help but tug Chihiro's hand and run fast towards the road which is in the middle of them and Chihiro's house.

Angel ran as fast as possible, trying to get to Chihiro's house quickly because of the errie darkness and the bitter cold wind.

_Finally!_ Angel thought with a sigh of relief as she wiped away her sweat which formed on her forehead during the sprit.

"Chihiro, can you please open the do-" Angel froze when she saw Chihiro on the road, face down and her eyes widened as she saw a truck coming down the road fast.

_I... I accidentally loosen my grip on Chihiro's hand... Chihiro!_

"Chihiro, quick! Come up here!" Angel yelled nervously as she saw Chihiro getting up and dusting her clothes and jeans.

Chihiro's eyes darted to Angel and then she paled seeing Angel so anxious. Angel was the type of people who will only look or feel worried if something is really wrong.

She turned to her back and tried to scream for help but it came out as a soft squeak. She knew she would not make it out there in time and so, she could only close her eyes tight, curl into a ball, pray to the heavens and hope that someone would save her.

_Please anyone, save me! Help me get out of here! Help me, Haku! Chihiro opened her eyes. Haku? That name is familiar..._

"Watch out!" screamed Angel as she ran towards Chihiro but was beated as someone else dashed towards Chihiro first.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliff-hanger~ :P Hahas! I did that on purpose ;D<strong>

**Chihiro: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad girl. Who's the guy anyway? Is it H-**

**Me: Shh! Let the readers guess :) Anyway, I hope that you people enjoyed the chapter and will-**

**Chihiro & Me: Read&Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Guy: Revealed!

**Hello Peoplez! I Know it has been a looonnng time since I have uploaded the chapter and I am very sorry for the lloooonng wait ._. Forgive me? :) **

**Well, anyways, Thank you all of the people who reviewed my story!1 I am so happy that even though I did not update for months, you all still stick around my story, so*sob, sob* THANK YOU! You all motivate me to write and so, This is dedicated to u all! **

**Enough of my blabbering of nonsense and... Enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer:_ AnimeRockzzz do not own spirited Away in anyways except for the plot and her OCs~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Haku's Pov<strong>

_**5 years later**_

I arranged my worksheets in order and signed them accordingly, putting them in a file before calling my assistant, Hale, to come and collect it.

After summoning her with magic to call her to come in, I eyed my ring. That ring was made by Zeniba and me.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I went to Zeniba's hut right after I was released by Yubaba, asking her if she could help me track Chihiro so that I can see her again._

_Zeniba thought about it for a while before agreeing to it._

_She then went into her room and walked towards a crystal ball that lay on her wooden study table. She then took a seat, close her eyes and mumbled some words under her breath and waved her hands above the now glowing ball._

_Soon enough, the crystal ball reflected Chihiro in a car and her sleeping very peacefully._

_"I am able to track her down because she is keeping the rubber band I have made for her with her. If she takes it down and leaves it somewhere for example, on a table, we will only be able to see the surrounding place."_

_I nodded at her words, smiling and sighing in relief when I saw that she is alright. All of a sudden, I could not help but feel like poking Chihiro's chubby cheeks._

_I blushed a light-pinkish tone on my own and my jade green eyes widen in su__rprise as I could not believe me thinking of such an unthinkable thing._

_Zeniba chuckled at my reaction, making me turn even a darker shade of red. She then shook her head with a smile painted on her face before going to her drawer and taking out another crystal ball, but this time, she also took out a silver-like ring that does not have any jewel on it._

_I perked up with curiosity, but I did not act as though I cared and asked, "What's that Zeniba?"_

_"Wait and see little one..."_

_She started to close her eyes slowly, her hands grabbed on both the objects and she squeezed them in her palm. They got smaller and smaller until the crystal ball is half the size of a marble and the silver ring in the size of a ring._

_She then proceed to join the two items together using powerful magic._

_After the crystal ball came into contact with the ring, a bright white light was produced. It was so bright that I had to use my arm to shield my eyes from it._

_After a few seconds, the light faded into the now crystal ring object that lay defencelessly on the table._

_Zeniba then turned to me, holding the ring and saying ,"I made this ring for you. It is to check whether a not Chihiro is fine. When the ring flashes, it means that Chihiro is in trouble._

_The special thing about this ring is that when Chihiro is nearby, (being in the same world) the ring will have different colours flashing."_

_She looked towards me to see if I was paying attention and I nodded. She then continued._

_"There are 8 colours that would flash if she feels: Red when she is angry, blue when sad, green when envious, pink when happy, yellow when shock, grey when afraid, black when she's very angry and orange when she wants to be loved badly. Can you remember it all?"_

_I nodded in doubt as I digested what the granny-like witch told me._

_"Remember, when the ring flashes, find me immediately so we can look through the crystal ball and see what is going on to Chihiro. Even if there is nothing wrong with her, you can still find me to take a look at how Chihiro is doing."_

_I could only nod at her words and I slipped the ring into my finger. Surprisingly or not, it fits my finger perfectly._

_"You must be tired, traveling here that would take hours just to see how Chihiro is doing. No-face, please take out some cookies from the jar while I will brew the tea. Haku, wait for me. It will only take a few minutes."_

_Zeniba then proceed to brewing tea and No-face went to empty the cookie jar while I found a comfortable space for myself to sit on the sofa and fill my lungs with the delicious tea and cookie aroma._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

I saw my ring flashing and that brought me back to reality. My eyes widened in shock.

_**Chihiro! She must be in danger... Zeniba! I must find her now.**_

I stood up from my seat, ready to rush out of the study room when a short figure stepped in.

"Hale, collect the black file on my table and get it to the boss as quickly as you can. I have something argent I need to tend to."

"Okay. Where are you rushing to anyway?" asked the ice spirit who had very pale complexion, wore a kimono that is white and bluish in colour with patterns on the sleeves and had long straight blue hair and ruby red eyes.

I ignored her demands of wanting to know where I am going off to and left the study room in a flash.

**Hale's Pov**

I sighed as I see Haku rush out of the study room, leaving me here feeling so lonely...

_**Is it... because of that human girl again? That girl... Chihiro right? I will make sure Haku forget about you and then, he will notice me and me being by his side when he needs me! Not like that puny little human that is always distracting him and making him worry about her... I will capture his heart, definitely...**_

**Chihiro's Pov**

I prayed hard as beads of perspiration washed down my forehead. My eyes were tightly shut and my arms huddled my trembling pair of legs together. All I can do now is wait for the pain...

"Chihiro!" I heard Angel screamed in agony, followed by a deafening loud screech.

_**Well, this is it...**_

I thought as my eyes relaxed and my grip on my legs loosen.

_**If I'm gonna, I might as well die more peacefully...**_

Everything felt like it was in slow motion mode. Angel screaming her head off, the truck honking continuously and me having flashbacks of my parents and some other weird stuff that I had never experienced before.

"HOOONNNKKKK!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel like... I'm floating in the air.<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes out of curiosity, looking to my sides, darting my orbs instead of turning my head. I hit the nail on the head, I really am floating in the air and I am even able to see the beautiful night view of the city. The strange thing is, I did not feel any pain, but I did not bother much about it.

I then looked up, wanting to see the blankets of twinkling stars, instead of seeing stars, I saw a person's face. As it was the night now, I could not actually see the person's face. That person is carrying me. The person saved me...

Assuming that the person was Angel, I smiled warmly and whispered,"Angel, thank you for saving me... I know that you've learnt many martial arts moves but wow... You sure can jump high."

Instead of getting a reply, I received a low chuckle... Then, I saw a pair of glowing violet orbs staring down at my face.

_**A... Angel don't sound like that... Nor does she ha-have purple eyes...**_

_**It must be another person...**_

_**A guy... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**... A G...GUY?**_

"He...heh? Wah!" I yelped as I struggled to get away from that...person.

He hardened his grip on me and hugged me closer to him, making me freeze on the spot, face turning tomato-red and both eyes and mouth widely opened.

He slowly landed on his feet, with me still in his arms. I jumped off of him and I raced to Angel, shaking like a little kid and hiding behind her, peeping at the guy who smiled cheekily at me and Angel.

I studied his features closely and found out that he was actually quite charming, with his neatly-combed dark green hair, his bright violet eyes and his flawless complexion.

Wait a minute... He is a guy. Why... Why am I thinking about him anyway? Men are monsters... They all are evil and merciless... They even ki-

"Hiro... Chihiro! Are you alright? " Angel questioned me as her gaze soften, understanding my situation as I told her my fear before.

"I... I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I replied.

She then nodded and turned her gaze focus on the person who saved my life, but her eyes widened as soon as she saw the person up close.

**Angel's Pov**

_**That... That face... Is it really him?**_

"A... Are you Hi...Hirono?" I spoke in doubt as I continued to stare at the person with wide-hoping eyes.

"Nope. I'm Alice." He answered in a cheeky manner as his eyes glittered mischievously which makes my veins pop out of my head and me wanting to slap his goofy grin off his pretty face.

"Bingo! I am Hirono." He finally announced when he reached in front of me, causing me to widen my eyes.

_**Is it really him? After all these years... I... I...**_

I looked down onto the ground, my bangs hovered over my forehead, which barely reached my eyes. My hands curled up into fists as I started shaking a little. Seeing that I was a little emotional... Okay not a little. Quite emotional, Chihiro let go of my arm and backed up a step away from me.

"Oi... Oi! You okay Angel?" Hirono asked with concern.

"You... You damn baka!" I looked up, tears rolling down my cheeks like there's no tomorrow and I pouted without me even knowing. I looked up to him, tears still flowed freely down my cheeks and I did something unthinkable.

**Hirono's Pov**

I walked towards Angel and the brown-haired girl with a cheeky grin. Angel immediately widened her eyes as she asked me if I was Hirono in doubt.

I smiled broadly inside of me, happy and relief to know that my good pal did not forget me after all these years.

Wanting to tease her, I replied her by saying that I am Alice, receiving an annoyed look that has veins popping out of her head.

After I've reached a spot right in front of Angel, I stopped and answered, "Bingo! I am Hirono," causing Angel to widen her icy blue eyes.

She suddenly lowered her head, her bangs hovered above her eyes and her hands curled up into fists which shook as she started shaking a little. The brown haired girl who was grabbing Angel's sleeve let go of it and backed away, slowly and steadily.

_**Good choice. Better not cling onto a person who is angry, especially if the person is Angel...**_

I asked Angel if she is alright but instead, she said that I was an idiot! She then looked up to me, tears rolling down her cheeks crazily and she even pouted.

She continued to stare up at me, tears still flowed freely down her now ruddy cheeks and she suddenly disappeared behind me, giving me a bone-cracking punch on my back.

After that, I yelped and rub my back, turning myself so that I face her. Before I could question her why she hit my back, my eyes soften and my lip curled into a smile when I saw Angel crossing her arms across her chest, shutting her eyes stubbornly and puffed out her cheeks while her friend laughed awkwardly at her.

_**Still the same old Angel I see...**_

I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her silky sunshine locks and she opened her eyes in confusion, looking up to me with her still teary eyes and I smiled warmly at her. She then slapped my hands off her hair and grumbled that I messed up her hair which was true.

She then suddenly hugged me right after and I flinched a little, not expecting her to hug me at all. After recovering from shock, I hugged her back.

''Hirono... You baka... I waited for you to migrate here to Japan for so long I thought you forgot me...'' muffled Angel as her face was buried on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's Pov<strong>

_**He... Hey? Angel has... has a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me?**_

I felt kind of upset as we promised each other to exchange our secrets but... She broke the promise...

"Oh! Come here Chi! Let me introduce to you m-"

"He is... Your boyfriend, right?" I asked with a hurtful look.

Instead of nodding, Angel grew redder and redder until smoke came running out of her ears. The guy who Angel called Hirono blushed a pinkish tone on his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

Angel immediately pushed Hirono away from the hug and he fell onto the ground with a thud and both Angel and I flinched at the sound.

Angel then ran towards me and she shut her eyes arrogantly before stammering, saying that Hirono is just her best friend from her homeland and that we had the promise about secrets.

When she said that, I could not help but feel guilty as I thought that my best friend was lying to me. I reprimanded myself in my head and I blushed out of embarrassment.

When Angel went to help Hirono up, I hid behind her, asking Hirono if he is alright or not.

"I'm as fine as ever. Although it _is_ quite painful." he narrowed his eyes as Angel stared at her while she helped him up.

Angel sarcastically laughed at him and she locked her arms in mine, pulling me towards my house and apologising for letting go of my hand when she ran across the road.

I shook my head and smiled warmly at her, telling her that it was okay and that she ran because of me being afraid.

Meanwhile, I saw a figure wondering outside my house. I jogged there, Angel and Hirono right behind me, trying to catch up.

"Mum?" I called out.

The figure immediately turned to me, revealing my worried mother's frown.

She ran towards me with much joy and hugged me, saying that she was afraid of losing me now that she has no partner with her. She then brought me, Angel and Hirono inside the warm and cosy house.

_**Meanwhile at Haku...**_

**Haku's Pov**

I arrived in front of Zeniba's hut within in no time and burst into the cottage through the door.

I panted a little, feeling quite exhausted as I did not have any food yet since last night and it took a lot of energy to rush to Zeniba's house.

When I entered the room, Zeniba was sewing a scarf while no-face was assisting her.

She asked me without looking up," My dear, what makes you come here late this night? Its been a long time since you came. Five years past in a flash. What are you busy with for the past five years?"

"Getting another job that does not steal anyone's names and I even have some freedom once in a while."

Right after saying that, I immediately I showed her the still flashing ring, earning a flabbergasted look from her and a soft gasp from no-face.

"This is the reason why I am in such a hurry. Zeniba, what happened to Chihiro?" I asked with anxiety ringing in the words I spoke.

Zeniba disappeared into her tiny studyroom in a flash and was back within seconds with the crystal ball in her gigantic palm.

She placed the crystal on the dining table and quickly concentrated on her chants.

So, an image of a young lady curling up into a ball appeared, and near her were rows of houses and a pathway at both sides of the road. Another girl, with bright sunshine yellow wavy locks and icy blue eyes, crying out a name that made my and most probably Zeniba's heart skip a beat.

She screamed out a name and that was when I know that the girl on the road, curled up into a ball was... Chihiro...

Hearing a deafening honk, I concentrated up ahead of Chihiro and saw a speeding creature which looks like a cart dashing towards Chihiro.

All I could do was to watch in pain as that thing zoomed by quickly, ready to hit the person I've thought and cared about most down within seconds.

I closed my eyes tightly and looked away from the crystal ball, embracing myself for the most painful and torturing sound I would hear. My hands curled up into fists and my knuckles started to turn white.

Anger rose up into me as I felt very useless and helpless while my lov- no, best friend is in such a vulnerable state...

**_Now, I will never know if Chihiro has the same type of feelings for me..._**

Just then, Zeniba tugged on my arm impatiently, wanting me to look back into the crystal and so, I reluctantly and jerkily turned back to the ball.

Surprisingly, I saw Chihiro safe and sound, allowing me to sigh out in relief. Soon after, my pair of brows clashed together with curiosity when I saw a person carrying her, saving her from that object and soon, all I thought was that I must thank this person for saving someone I cared so much about.

I turned to Zeniba with satisfaction and bowed gratefully to her, thanking her and then, rushing back to my study room to continue checking lists of herbs and groceries to restock and signing them with approval.

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro: ._. ...<strong>

**Haku: ._. ...**

**Me: What? Okay, okay. The ending is stupid but come on'! I really cannot think of anything else A*Sits at a corner and sulk***

**Chihiro: At least you tried, right? ^^lll Don't feel upset.**

**Haku: ._. ...**

**Me: +.+ ...**

**Haku: *.* ...**

**Me: :) :( :D :L**

**Haku: OTL**

**Chihiro: O.o! Erm... I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and on the behalf of AnimeRockzzz**

***turns and looks at her and Haku have emotion fights*, I thank you for reader the chapter^^ **

**Please read&review! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>I was wondering, would you all want a long chapter but it will take some time or shorter chapters but more frequent updates? please tell me through PM or review. Thank you ^^<em>


	4. Chapter 4: New Friend

_Hi peoplez! Just wanna thank the people who placed my story in their favorite list. These are the people:**  
><strong>_

_**TunaForDesert  
><strong>_

_**Sakura Orion Potter  
><strong>_

_**Luna in Bloodland  
><strong>_

_**AznAnimeFreak4life**_

_****Thank you so much for doing this and thank you all for taking the time and reading my story :) Thanks for the support guys XD  
><em>

_Forgive me if there are any errors. I stopped asking for help from CheerfulBubbles369 to help me with my story. Thank you CheerfulBubbles369 for helping me with the past few chapters~  
><em>

_Now, The disclaimer ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi everyone! *waves*<strong>

**I'm finally updating! Sad to say that I've lost most my reviewers... But, Here you go! sorry for the shortness too.  
><strong>

**Haku: Because of you being lazy, that is why you lost your readers you lazy-bum!**

**Me: ._.**

**Chihiro: Cheer up! I'm sure you will get them back soon :) Anyways, here's the disclaimer~**

**AnimeRockzzz do not own anything that has to do with Spirited Away. Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Chihiro's mother brought them into the house and a warm breeze welcomed the trio as they stepped into the lovely home.

Chihiro plugged herself onto a one seater cloth-covered sofa and sank into it, hugging a pillow that adored that particular chair.

Angel sat on the wooden bench next to her while Hirono sat beside Angel.

Chihiro's mother pulled a chair over and sat on it, before asking Hirono politely for his name.

Chihiro absent-mindedly played with her pillow while Hirono replied her mother in the same manner and they started chatting.

"My, my, Chihiro is finally making new friends I see. It has been a very long time since I last saw her going out with friends and inviting them over. I welcome all of you here with open arms. As you can see, I am Chihiro's mother. Oh, and you do not look like a local here. May I know where are you from young man?"

Hirono smiled at her mother warmly, telling her that he was from Angel's neighborhood in the States and has migrated to Japan because his father was sent to Japan for 8 years as the branch in Japan lacks manpower.

So, because of that, his father brought him and his mother to Japan as well.

Chihiro's mother and her nodded at the same time and she then stood up gracefully from the chair, saying that she will bring some tea and snacks for the three and left them to talk among each other and went to prepare the things.

As soon as her mother left the living room, a deadly, cold silence took over the warm and cheery atmosphere.

Chihiro looked at Angel the whole time, darting her eyes shyly to Hirono at times and quickly looking away as he looked back at her.

As Angel could not stand the awkward silence, she cleared her throat on purpose to attract both their attention.

Once she saw that all eyes were on her, she broke the ice by asking if they could all go up to Chihiro's room to continue chatting.

Chihiro nodded before calling out to her mother and telling her that they are going into the room.

Her mother's head came popping out of the corner of the door and closed her eyes, smiling and telling the trio that she will bring the snacks and tea up into Chihiro's room later.

As the trio climbed up the stairs quietly with Chihiro leading them to her room, Angel felt a need to help Chihiro get over her fear of guys around her age or older than her.

It will turn into a big problem when Chihiro gets a job and mix around with people, Angel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's Pov<strong>

As soon as we stepped into my room, I awkwardly sat on my computer chair while I invite Angel and her friend to sit on my bed. We stared at each other for quite some time and I laughed very awkwardly to break the silence, causing everyone to have all their eyes on me.

"... E... Eto... Tha... Thank you a... Again Hiroro! I am very thankful t... That you saved me..."

"... Pfft... I CA_ gasps_ CAN'T HOLD IT ANY ANY _gasps_ MORE! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seeing Hiroro frowning ever so slightly, I knew that I've said something I shouldn't.

Go... Gomen! Did... Did I say something I shouldn't?..."

"pfft... Nice to meet you _Hiroro-kun_." Angel taunted while she hold her laughter.

"..."

"E... Eto! Hontoni gomenasai! I didn't know that your name is... Is..."

"Hirono."

"Hirono, right! Sorry about that." I said with guilt and a really heated up face.

He just shrugged it off and I shifted my position on the chair very much awkwardly, again.

Too make matters worse, the room now is once again fill with the very awkward admosphere.

"... Agrh! I can't stand it anymore! Talk! Someone, just speak or something!" Angel growled loudly, making me flinch a little while Hirono looked just as calm as just now.

"... Hi then?" Hirono spoke.

Angel face-palmed and my mother knocked on the door before coming in with a tray of tea and snacks.

Angel immediately brightened up and thanked my mother as she passed the drinks and food to each of us.

"Itatekimas!" We all said together.

"Wow... This tea has a very fragrant aroma." Angel commented as she closed her eyes and inhale the fragrance from the tea.

Smiling sweetly, my mother answered," Why thank you Angel. This tea leaves were imported from London and I got it by ordering it from my friend at work.

Why don't you all have an overnight here today? It is very late and I will call up your parents to tell them that you are staying over tonight and ask for their permission."

"Hai." Both Angel and Hirono called out.

"Remember to go to bed early later. I'm turning in as I still need to work tomorrow. Oyasumi minna~. _yawns_"

"Oyasumi!" All of us said.

Meanwhile, Hirono took a sip of his tea and proceed to take a bite in his snack.

Looking at the snack in front of me, I widened my eyes and thought:

_humm... Cheesecake! And this must be the very famous cheesecake down the road. I'm surprised mom is willing to queue for hours just for the cakes._

Taking a bite of my cheesecake, I closed my eyes as the flavour melt in my mouth. My lips unconsiously curled up after the flavoury cake was in my tummy.

As I reopened my eyes, Angel grinned widely while a small smile was placed on Hirono's mouth.

_... . .Me... Smiling... Cree-py..._

"Aww! So cute!" Angel squealed out while Hirono nodded his head a little.

Soon enough, I felt my face slowly heating up and both my hands when to clasp my cheeks and before I closed my eyes, I thought I saw Hirono's cheeks turn a little pinkish, but it was gone the next moment, so it must be my imagination and I dismissed the thought away.

"Th... That's not true! Just... Just eat your cake and drink your tea!"

I partly whispered and shouted with embarrassment, afraid to wake my mother up with my shoutings.

"Ano... Hirono-kun, why are you in this area this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked, ignoring Angel's direct grin attack.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before saying bluntly, "I was... Following Angel and the hot chick with her to the movies."

Angel and I looked at him deadpanned and sweatdropped.

"What? I'm just stating the facts." Hirono replied in a bored manner.

I tried to hide my blush by sucking in my cheeks up into my mouth and avoid looking at Hi... Hirono, right?

I stood up, walking to my wardrobe to get Angel some clothes to be comfy in while I asked Hirono if he minds wearing something a little bit girly, by not looking in his eyes.

Don't blame me for being a little mean to him. If I did give him a direct eye contact, I might... No, WILL blush again and I don't want that happening again. It's too embarrassing!

He is okay with it so I passed him and Angel the clothes.

He then straight away started to take his clothes out like he is at home, making both me and Angel stone, my eyes open real widely, a bright red blush and my hands covering my eyes and muffled a scream in my palms.

Angel on the other hand look devilish with her fearsome and murderous glare plus look and took any objects that is in her reach and harshly threw them at Hirono, all hitting his head directly and he fell down onto the floor, latching his head with both is hands and groaning in pain.

"Humph! That is what you get for changing in front of two innocent girls!"

"Hum? There is only one innocent girl I spotted. To be more exact, there is only one girl here. Where's the other girl you are referring to?" Hirono said while he did the action of looking high and low for the 'girl' Angel was talking about, causing Angel to twitch at both her eye and hand.

**Hirono's Pov**

_Hirono-kun~ _Angel spoke sweetly to me, a little _too sweetly_, a tick mark on her head while she forced a twitching smile on her face, hiding her hands behind her.

_Oh no. This can't be good..._

"N... Nice little Angel... Go... Good little Angel... St... Stay where you are right now... St... STAY! SAVE ME CHIHIRO!"

Instead of saving me, Chihiro took one big step backwards with no emotion cladded on her face, before closing the door, leaving me and the 'Devil' alone... Shit... So much for a friend... Wait, she haven't consider me as a friend yet... Holy... Cow...

"G... Good Angel... Pl... Please live up to your name and... And leave this helpless male alone? Please? Wh... W

hat, what... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ST... STAY THERE! WA... WAIT! WH-WHAAAAAHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro: there you have it! *looks to AnimeRockzzz*<strong>

**Me: *Sulks at a corner***

**Chihiro: ... Hope that you will feel better *pats back***

**Haku: Lazy-bum...**

_**SMACK!**_

**Haku**_**: Ouch!**_

**Chihiro: Don't be mean!**

**Me: It's fine...**

**Chihiro: If you say so... Please R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope to know that my lovely readers did not abandon this story by reviewing? It will definitely make my day better. Please Read&amp;Review. ^^ <em>**

**_And tell me if you guys would rather wait for some time and get a longer chapter or faster updates but shorter chapters? You can pm me or leave a review. Thanks!~_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering Someone

_...Chapter5..._

_Warnings: OOC-ness, weird starting for a chapter (really weird... I'm sorry if I dissapoint you guys with this chap...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi again peoplez from all countries! It's nice to know that there are still people reading my story and i really want to thank you all for the support! You guys reading and reviewing my story makes me soo happy, that is why I'm updating now!<strong>

**Chihiro: :) You must be happy now right?**

**Me: Duh!**

**Haku: Happy now? There's your reviews you wanted.**

**Me: ... Ya, I'm happy. Of course? -.-**

**Chihiro: *Whispers* I think is is PMsing...**

**Me: Pfft...**

**Haku: I heard that!**

**Me: O.O Whatever :P Now here's some people who review my chapters(some of them might have reviewed last time :D) :**

_Momoka-chan_

_Qiqitheanimegirl_

_Firestar800_

_Sassywat121_

_Yoyoyowassup1111_

_AnimeCrazy100_

_regina888_

_Spiritedawayfan100_

_SpiritedawayfanXD996633_

_Tobyhaha135_

_Melodyofdolphins123_

_AznAnimeFreak4life_

__**Me: I seriously need to thank you guys for the support because without you guys, I might be quite sad to see my story is not read. :D Minna, hontoni arigato!**

**Chihiro: Now here's some of the replys to the people who reviewed.**

_**Momoka-chan**: Buahahahaha! Oh Angel is sooo hypered up I wonder what's gonna happen to hirono? ;) There's the update! :D_

_**Qiqitheanimegirl**: Lolz! Thanks. I got the ring ides from a certain show. Can you guess what show is it? Aww... Thanks for 'standing' up for me. I feel so touched :) Anyways, here's the update!_

**Firestar800:** _*whispers* Ikr... Maybe he is PMsing... Pfft... Anyways, lolz! Haha! I'm happy to know that you are cracked up because of that 'Angel and Hirono' scene. I will try to put more funny things to crack you up if I have the chance :3__**  
><strong>_

**Sassywat121:** _Aww! You went to rewatch the movie and read my story! I am honoured to have you reading my story because I really loved your story alot! Here's the update you want and update your story soon! :D_

**Melodyofdolphins123: **_Hi to you too! *waves* Thanks :) That ring thing is adapted from a show. Can you guess what show is it from? Nah, it's okay to forget :) I'm always like that with other stories too :X Here's the update~_

**Yoyoyowassup1111: **_Hahas! Thanks for the compliment :) I think by now you should know who that person is right? ;)_

**alyssa:**_If you want o give me a flame review, please at least give me a way to improve, not just saying, "This is so stupid". And my story is catagorised as Romance and Adventure, not comedy because I know I can't write comedy well. Check the catagories of a story first before saying that, "it's not even funny" because mine is not catagorised as 'comedy'.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's all for the replying of reviews section so on with the story! For the disclaimer, I'll do it this time! I, AnimeRockzzz, do not own Spirited Away in any ways, except for the plot and Ocs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's Pov<strong>

I sweat dropped at my bedroom door as screaming pleads and pitiful whimpers were heard at the other side. Luckily, my mother sleeps like a log when she is in bed for at least for 10 minutes so she can't hear all the uproar.

I then felt that something weird and wet. I went into the toilet to check what happened when I noticed that my period is here.

Yay! ... Not!

I then cleared up the mess I've made and then hid behind my bedroom door, waiting for the screams of agony and painful cracking sounds to slimmer down before peeping into the room, seeing Angel clad a look of triumph while dusting off her arms and pants.

As for Hirono, well... His fate is quite bad. He have a blackish purple bruise at his left eye, his nose dripping blood, his face and cheeks are all puffed up and he is semi-conscious.

I tried my best to hold my giggles but instead of stopping them, they turned into laughs and finally into gasping and laughing at the same time.

Looking at the people in front of me, one being an arrogant person and one being a beaten up into a plump, I just can't help but laugh!

Both the twosome stopped to look at me, one glaring while the other gave me a confused look.

I immediately stopped laughing, looking at the two with an apologic look.

Angel then gave me a "..." look before whispering to Hirono: "She's having her mood swings~ Don't mess with her if you wanna live."

"Hum? What did you say Angel? I didn't catch what you said just now."

I only heard the 'mess with her' part because I started to fidget with my fingers that are all wrapped up by me coiling my hair.

"pfft... Nothing."

I glanced at her before smiling widely with my eyes closed before hopping on the bed, feeling ever so hyper.

"Hi people! Wanna chat? Huh, huh, huh? Let's chat!" I beamed while saying the sentence fast.

They just looked deadpanned at me, nodding their head jerkily before waiting for me to climb onto my pretty bed.

I wonder why they are giving me the weird looks... Oh well.

**Normal Pov**

"Soo... How's life? Exciting? Fun? Boring? Awesome? Do you all like me?" Chihiro rumbled fast, making the two give twosome the confused look once again.

"I'm very fine. Obviously I like you in a friend's way. You should know because... I'm from your class and I'm your best friend, duh." Angel mumbled, rolling her eyes as she felt very irritated and tired that she have to deal with 'that' Chihiro when she have her first and second day of her period.

Even Chihiro will feel weird and ashamed of herself for being so crazy and cannot control herself after she becomes 'herself' again.

Their conversation took off from there and laughters and chatterings could be heard from time to time.

Soon, it was going to be around 3 o'clock when Angel started to yawn. She told the others that she wants to go to bed before getting some of her beauty sleep.

Soon enough, a soft snore could be heard and all was quiet for a moment before Chihiro asked Hirono if he wants to get some rest as well.

He looked over to her direction for a second before yawning and proceed to lying down on the ground.

Chihiro, feeling that it is bad to let someone sleep on the hard, cold floor went to get a mattress, a thick blanket and a pillow for Hirono.

Hirono sent her a quick thanks before lying down and falling into the world of slumber.

Chihiro stared down at both her friends faces, smiling a bit and climbed down her bed, walking to herself and taking out a book that has a 'sketch book' written on the cover page.

She began to flip through the pages and sat on the floor, knees pointing up towards the ceiling while looking at the drawing of the mysterious humans and creatures she met in her dreams.

Her eyes soften as she landed her eyes on the mysterious guy in her dreams.

She drew it down in detail, trying her best to recall what that guy looked like as she can't remember all the details in her dream vividly.

_I somehow feel calm if I look at this picture._

Her fingers ran through the sketch of the mysterious person's hair and face, smiling calmly and peacefully, hugging the sketch book with both her hands and bringing it up close to her chest.

She then sub-consciously murmured out a name that is so familiar yet foreign and very... Slowly ... Closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Haku's Pov**

It was soon my resting time and I walked out of my study room, stretching myself to relieve my stiffed up muscles.

I then arrived in my room, changed out of my clothing and into a more comfortable one before climbing into my bed.

For me, I do not actually need sleep. If I sleep for a day, I can stay fully recharged for at least five days. As the bath house was so busy these few days, I could not rest and didn't have the time to recharge my energy.

I ran my fingers through my locks and sigh, feeling very much exhausted and went to prepare a warm bath to wash away all the fatigue from me. I then sunk myself in the tub and feel all relaxed and calm in the warm water, feeling more of my energy return to me slowly.

I then came of the tub and dried myself quickly before putting on my clothing again and getting onto my bed. Looking over to my ring, my eyes slowly started to close even though I mentally protested. Before I was overwhelmed in darkness, I saw a flash or pink on the ring but it disappeared within seconds so I thought it was my imagination. My eyes closed completely and a name echoed in my head before I drifted into the world of slumber.

_Chihiro..._


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Forever

**...Chapter6...**

**Thank you Momoka-chan for reviewing**

_Warnings:_

_Ooc-ness(for Chihiro)_

**Normal Pov**

_Poke_

"umm..."

_poke, poke_

"... Wha... What?"

"Wakey wakey my dear friend~ It's a Saturday, which means... It's outing day! Come on! Get prepared and I'll go wake the sleeping pig up too. Hurry! Oh, and I already told my parents that I'll be home late today too."

Grumbling and groaning, Chihiro managed to stand on her feet, feeling sore all over because of sleeping in a sitting position all night. As she stood up, she heard a 'thud' sound and realised that her sketch book had fallen on the floor. She bent down to reach towards the open book and closed it shut quickly, not giving any chance to anyone to see her drawings except for Angel.

Keeping her book back on the shelf, she stretched her limbs, shaking them to make them not so numb and sore before she dragged herself into the bathroom.

After refreshing herself with the cold water on her face, she proceed to brushing her teeth while hearing a huge uproar coming from upstairs.

Sighing, she rushed up to her room after brushing her teeth, but not before she notice the piece of post-it note on the dinning table with ready-made breakfast on it. Knowing that it is 100% her mother's cooking is very simple. Her mother always leave a note when she needs to go to work early and will definitely prepare breakfast as well.

As Chihiro reached to her room, she could not help but sweat dropped and laughed with the corner of her mouth and eye twitching at the scene displayed in front of her.

What displayed in front of her was Angel trying to yank the 'pig' out of the mattress by pulling off the blanket of him but the 'pig' just keep clinging onto the blanket, refusing to let it leave his body although he is still half-asleep.

Chihiro pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a need to yell at the two but tried to restrain herself.

She walked forward to the two, hands behind her back and with her forced out smile, twitching her eyes unknowingly and spoke out in a sickening sweet voice, causing Angel to freeze, Hirono to be fully awake and both shiver at her sweet voice.

"Could both of you please get ready now? Stop all this at once. Go and prepare your clothings and... GET UP HIRONO! GO AND CHANGE ANGEL! Understand sweeties?"

She asked after shouting with her sickening voice once more.

"H-Hai!"

Both of them got up on their feet in a flash, both accidentally clash onto each other.

"Itai! Hi... Ro... No... Omaye baka!" Angel screeched, clawing at Hirono as he rubbed the part that hit Angel while dodging the attacks thrown at him.

That made Angel even more furious.

She was about to get ready and beat Hirono up into a plup again like yesterday but she stopped when she heard an impatient tapping of someone's foot on the ground.

She stopped everything she was doing and stood up, giving Chihiro a cheesy grin before shooing out Hirono so both of the girls can change.

Hirono's brow clashed together as he asked the two what he is going to wear. His reply from the two was : A smelly t-shirt and stinky pants, smacked directly onto Hirono's face and a door being slapped at his face as well.

Hirono bent down to retrieve the fallen shirt and pants on the ground and facepalmed, grumbling at how mean the two 'sisters' are.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Why are we here again?" asked Hirono as he crossed his arms and glance around. Chihiro pitied him a little and went to find a perfume used by her father before and sprayed only a tiny bit onto his clothings.

Pissed off, Angel wanted to scream in his face, saying that they were here shopping for the fifth time but Chihiro beat her to it.

"We are here to buy some things! This is the fifth time, THE FIFTH TIME I'm saying it."

Hirono continued to look around, ignoring Chihiro's glare. Though her glare isn't actually scary at all. While Chihiro is so engulfed in staring at Hirono, she didn't even know that Angel took a few pictures of Chihiro's glares.

Sometimes, Angel uses these type of pictures to blackmail Chihiro if she doesn't get her way, which she often doesn't...

Angel barged in between the two, hooking both her friends arm around her own, before shouting out a 'let's go!' and entering a big department store.

As the three stepped inside the department store, both the girls mouth was shaped into an 'o' as they scanned through the clothing section while Hirono sulked, crossing his arms and leaning against a square pillar that is placed in front of the clothes section.

Angel picked a few clothes for herself and some dresses for Chihiro before shoving Chihiro into a provided changing room and getting into one of them herself as well.

Hirono continued to lean on the pillar, adjusting his position to make him feel more comfortable as he await for the girls to come out of the dressing room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Hirono's Pov**

Angel was the first to come out with an outfit that is plain and grey with a hoodie. There is also a pocket in front of the shirt. She wore a black short pants with a grey and black stocking pulled up to her knees. She waited patiently for Chihiro to come out of the changing room and a thought ran through my mind as she asked me for my opinion for her outfit she was wearing now.

_Casual and very Angel-like Style_

Before I said anything to her, I smirked, wanting to tease her as I thought of many ways to burst her bubble.

"Wow. I never knew that your taste is _that _bad."

Just by saying that, Angel's face turned red with anger and her eyes flickered with hatred.

She is most probably too angry that she became speechless and I inwardly smiled.

_Just like the old times. I knew that she thinks that her taste in fashion is very good. Although it actually look kinda good on her. Cute_

She was about to yank my hair out but stopped when she saw my eyes widening and standing up straight without the need to lean against the pillar. Her eyes followed the direction where my eyes were looking at and she gaped.

Chihiro was in an orange coloured summer dress. There were some frills around the bottom of the dress and she was having a light blush over her cheeks.

_Too cute! Fits her character very much. Gentle, kind-hearted... What the heck? Why am I thinking of such things right now? Okay, breath in, breath out._

Angel ran over to Chihiro and forced her to spin around. The dress floated gracefully in the air and I felt that everything turned slow-motion.

_She looks... Wonderful. It really suits her, definitely..._

I thought as I feel a hot sensation burning on my face. I thought about other things and my burning cheeks returned to normal.

Angel then shove Chihiro into the dressing room once more but she went inside herself this time. After a million hours, both the girls came out with Chihiro's face burning as red as a tomato.

I rose my brows at Angel, signalling her to tell me what caused Chihiro to blush so hard but once again, I was ignored.

Angel bought another dress which she didn't allow me to see and Chihiro bought another dress as well. All I saw was a blue fabric for Chihiro's dress and vhuah la! The dress was slipped into a plastic bag before I can study its details. Oh well.

After buying those dresses and shopping for awhile, the girls finally decided to return back to Chihiro's place.

What joy! Finally I can return them their shopping materials.

I wonder how girls carry those things they shop for themselves. Boy, what did they buy? Rocks?

Stepping inside Chihiro's room, I threw everything onto the sofa and sprawled on the cold, hard floor.

Angel gave me a disapproving look and went to separate her shopping bags from Chihiro's.

As for Chihiro, she joined me by rolling on the ground too and we both made a 'guru, guru' noise until Angel burst out into a laughing fit.

A few moments later, giggles could be heard and in the end, everyone's bubbly laughter echoed around the house and looking at both the girls laugh in such a care-free manner makes me smile unconsciously, my heart string was also tugged a little by Chihiro.

**Normal Pov**

Angel took off and went back home because she couldn't stay any longer. Hirono was about to leave as well but Chihiro became paranoid and anxious, that was why she asked him to stay and have some ice-cream with her.

He gave Chihiro a silent nod as he sat at the dinning table as she placed the tub of dessert in front of him and passed him a spoon and cup.

As he scooped some ice-cream from the tub, flashbacks of Chihiro's horror moments blinded her, causing her to uncontrollably shake at the thoughts of their disgusting hands... Touching her... Killing her daddy... Swearing to get back at her when she is alone...

Chihiro didn't know that she was shaking so crazily that Hirono gave her a very concerned look with both his hands on her shoulders and when Chihiro snapped out of her horrible memories, she muffled out screams of plead, pushing and beating Hirono away before she can even register who actually layed the hand on her.

He began to hug her tightly against him, trying his best to cool Chihiro down. As Chihiro began to cool down, a sob broke out of her, tears sliding down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Hirono did not know what he was suppose to do, so he used one of his hand to stroke Chihiro's brown locks as he whispered and cooed comforting words into her ear, making her sobs turn into silent hiccups and her tears started to dry off her face.

When Chihiro finally stopped crying, she quickly push Hirono away from her, getting up and dusting off invisible dirt on her clothing.

She turned her back at Hirono, clearing her throat before turning to him with a smile, asking him to continue eating his dessert before it melts.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The two had their ice-cream in silence, Hirono casting glances to Chihiro time to time as Chihiro played with her food.

After the two completed eating the whole tub of ice-cream,(Hirono ate most of it) Hirono was about to get home since it was late already and so, Chihiro hasitatedly see Hirono out.

_Something must be wrong... I better ask Angel about it, since she is Chihiro's bestfriend since five years ago._

Hirono thought as he watch Chihiro lock the gate and closing the door even before he can say another good-bye to her. After awhile, my mobile phone beeped, and I fished out my phone, looking at the text and smiled a little before I replied and continued walking back home.

**Chihiro's Pov**

As soon as Hirono took a step outside of the house, I quickly locked and closed the door, not giving him a chance to say good-bye. I really feel guilty about that but I really can't think properly.

I ran around the house, closing and locking all the windows and doors before I hid myself in my bedroom, locking the door and windows as well. Before I dove onto my bed, drawing the curtains to cover the transparent plastic windows and grabbing my mobile phone and ear piece.

Once I was under the blanket, I pulled the blanket off my face slowly, shaking a little.

After a little while, I took my phone out and sent a text message to Hirono.

_Thanks for staying with me to have dessert and good-bye. Didnt say that to you just nw..._

Right after I sent that, almost immediately, my phone vibrated. I quickly looked at the message and smiled a little.

_Oh! Nvm, hav a gd rest kay? ~.~_

After awhile, I feel all hot and tired. My face was drenched in sweat, I'm sure of it but I didn't want to take off the blanket as it gives me some type of 'protection' from anyone.

Very slowly, my eyelids turned heavy and they closed up, leading me into a very uneasy sleep.

_Daddy, mummy! I wanna go home! Please!_

_The food smells delicious! Do you want to try some my dear?_

_From now on, your name will be Sen, understood?_

_Arigato grandmother! I will keep this purple hair band with me._

_Now go, and don't look back..._

I sat up on my bed, panting as sweat rolled down my face.

A dream so real and familiar yet so foreign at the same time...

_A... Red gate... I... I must get to the red gate! _

Were the thoughts that ran through my head.

I giddly got up, checking the time.

5.45am The clock reads.

I quickly packed my stuffs into my bag like clothes, my mobile phone, my undergarments, etc.

I sneaked downstairs, grabbing a few snacks in the process and before I left home, I wrote a note for my mother, reassuring her that I will be fine and that I would be back in a weeks time because I am going on a camp until further notice.

As I walked out of the house quietly, trying to not wake my sleeping mother, an icy wind slapped onto my hot body, although it didn't really cool me down.

I kind of remember that there was a red gate just down hill in the so called 'forest' and Angel and I use to go there and linger about, but not step in because it was so dark we were afraid that something would just eat us up! Ahh... The good old days...

I jogged towards the dark forest, whipping out my phone to text Angel, and the message contents were these:

_Hi Angel. I kw that it is way early to be texting u and u should be asleep rite nw._

_I suddenly had the urge to get through the red gate that we use to go to._

_Something is calling me from the otherside of the gate. I cn feel it. Please reply the msg asap!_

I then slowed my pace, walking towards the near-yet-far forest in the middle of the night.

When I reached my destination, I started to have that same weird feeling in my stomach when I was nervous.

Why _am _ I nervous anyway?

Just walk through the red gate, check out the place and scram!

Something tells me that beyond the gate holds something that is out of this world, I can feel it and I'm sure of it.

I wondered outside of the gate for quite some time and finally, my phone vibrated, giving me the signal and telling me that the sleepy head is awake.

_Hey girl! Wat?! Okay... Gimme awhile to get there and don't go in the gate yet k? Im cming!_

it reads.

I inwardly smile. I knew that she would always be there for me, even at the toughest times.

And so, I waited and waited. Minutes past like hours and hours past like days. I almost dozed off if not for that whack on my head.

"Itai! Who's there?" I surprisingly squeaked out. A grin broke out of the two of us when an awkward silent past by.

"Okay. Enough of the grinning and get talking girl. I don't want to just rush here early in the morning for nothing."

The bright sunshine-yellow haired girl spoke.

"Okay girlfriend. Its just that, I dreamed that I heard voices, voices that are so familiar and yet so foreign. It involves-" I pointed towards the gate "that."

Angel placed her chin on her fist, thinking deeply while I looked at the old cement gate. Finally after awhile, Angel spoke.

"Well, I guess that I'll be waiting for you here. If there's anything you need me to help you, just give me a call.

I'll dash right in for you! But, try not to take so long inside okay?"

I nodded, feeling disappointed as I thought that she would join me into checking the place out.

As though my face have written words and Angel understood, she continued, "Well, it's not that I don't want to join you, but because I still have tuition lessons later on and piano lessons, I can't be there with you until maybe about 8pm. I'll try to make everything end as fast as possible though, promise! Then I will join you in your 'quest' to look around in the whatever place that gate leads us to." Angel smiled when she ended her very long but heart-warming speech.

I couldn't not smile, she is always there for me, even when no one wants to be my friend.

Angel is popular, and she became my friend instead of being in the popular groups. Many people didn't like me for some strange reason but when Angel's there, they'll act like I'm their bestfriend or something. I know in my heart that Angel is a true friend to me, and even if the whole world betrays me, she wouldn't...

"Alright then. I am going now. But can I ask for one tiny favour?" I asked my friend, looking into her icy yet warm blue eyes.

"Sure!"

"Could you wait for me here? Just for 10 minutes? I'll be back by then but if I don't, you can go back and after everything, you can find me here, or beyond the red gate, okay?"

"No problem bestfriend! I'll stay here for 15 minutes instead. I give you another 5 minutes so hurry up!"

Smiling, I waved to her excitedly as I ran through the gate and into the darkness of it.

I am forever in your debt Angel... For you to be so nice to me, I will definitely treasure our friendship with all my heart, never breaking it and letting it live in our hearts forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please leave me a review and I hope you enjoyed reading~ Chao peepz! XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: She's Back!

_**...Chapter7...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Ooc-ness**_

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for supporting my story! I am having a little writer's block here so I might not be posting another chapter anytime soon… But! I will try my best to get over it :) And there will be errors so I'm sorry if you have difficulties reading…**_

_**Now, on with da sssssstory! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. As simple as that.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's Pov<strong>

I ran through the tunnel with my eyes squeezed shut, small parts of images flashed through my mind: Me clinging onto mummy, daddy walking in front of us. Daddy...

I ran and ran and ran. When finally I felt wind blowing onto me, my eyes fluttered open. A run-down train station was the place I landed on.

Looking around, I could feel all the wind coming from another direction, leading me to a very dark open area.

I cautiously approached the opening, the slapping of my sneakers echoed through the whole station.

The moment I step out of the station, a strong gust of wind blew onto my face, causing my messy and untied locks to dance around hysterically.

Squinting my eyes to block the harsh wind from drying my eyes.

When the wind finally turn gentle enough for my eyes to open up, I stared at the place in awe.

What I saw was a field of grass, whispering to each other as the wind blew onto them.

A few stone statutes scattered around the area, making the place look like a stone garden if one looks down to that area from the clouds.

Standing there and spacing out for a little while, I snapped out of daydream land.

Looking across the field and curious of the lights that shone crystally, I slowly strolled to the lights, enjoying the breezy and placing my hands behind my back, approaching the unknown light source before going back to Angel.

_I'm just gonna check out the lights, then I will go and find Angel. Humm... Five minutes left huh. This is gonna be a quick check. A real quick one._

When I got closer and closer to the lights, I took notice that they actually came from the shops around. The moment my feet stepped onto the cement walkway, all the lights were gone and the sun started to rise a little, bathing the little 'city' with sunlight.

_... Strange enough. All the food smells soo delicious! It makes me wanna gobble them all up like a wolf! Luckily I brought my snacks here. Time to eat~_

Was what's in my mind the moment when the fragrant of the food hit my nostrils.

Gripping both my bag pack's handle with both my hands at each of its side, I throttled to the grass field, threw my bag at a side and fell flat on it, sighing happily and feeling the pokey grasses scratchy pokes on my exposed skin.

Somehow, I still feel the heat burning inside of me, making me feel sick AND hungry at the same time. That feeling sucks... A lot...

As I did a few pencil rolls around the grass, feeling all happy, I finally sat up.

All I wanted now was to take in some food for my grumbling tummy and shut it up with delights.

Grabbing my bag, I searched through it when I finally found just what I needed: a packet of potato chips.

Just the thing that could last me until the afternoon.

Opening the packet of goodness, my fingers slid inside the packet and came out with one piece of potato chips.

Munching on the delightful snack slowly, letting the tastes of the chip to please my stomach.

I felt as though time stood still when I stared up at the dark and light blue mixed sky that still have a moon and sun hanging on it.

When my head moved down after my neck feels tired from being stretched so much, a somewhat clock tower stared back at me.

_Humm... I wonder why it's a clock tower at this side of the gate and not on the other side. Simply weird..._

I pulled my bag pack closer to me and looked for my watch. My brows clash together when I notice that I took quite some time staring into space and 25 minutes have passed.

Standing up and dusting the dirt off my skinny jeans, I crushed the finished potato chips wrapper into my bag before wondering off, looking for things that are interesting while waiting for Angel to arrive and wonder around with me at night.

For some reason, my instincts were telling me to run, to go back to where I came from and never take a step to this place ever.

I usually follow my instinct because it is always right, but... I really want to know that that dream really is about. What it means, why did it lead me here, and why do I feel that this place is familiar to me.

_And... I really want to know... What happened here before... And... Who's that guy in my dreams._

Sweeping the thoughts in my mind, I continued wondering around the deserted place, walking from shop to shop and taking in the yummy food's smell.

I then gave up. Nothing here is interesting at all! At least to me its not.

Just when I was about to plop down onto the grass field again, I smelt smoke coming from my right direction.

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes grew wider as I say a huge bath house.

A rounded chimney coughed out clouds of black smoke, carrying smells of herbs together with it.

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering all of those because I was too tired to care.

I dragged my feet to the grass, drop sprawled onto it and then hugged my backpack to me, closely. My head hid behind the bag as I drifted into a sleep at a small corner of the field in a puff. Its most probably I slept too little that caused me to have my body burning. Maybe... Just maybe, sleep would cure the heat in my body...

**Haku's Pov**

As soon as the sun rose, I returned into my office and rest. My fingers unconsciously touched my ring finger. I didn't put my ring on because I didn't have the time to do it.

_Finally, I can slip that ring into my finger. How I wish... Chihiro was here..._

As I settled myself on the chair, a slight glow attracted my attention.

I turned to the direction of the glow and to my surprise, that very glow came from my ring at the corner of the table.

The pinkish glow didn't fade, it even grew even shinier. That was then my eyes grew wide open, and that was when I realised one thing: Chihiro's back.

I stood up abruptly, causing the chair to be loudly dragged and that sound attracted Hale's attention.

As quickly as I can, I slipped the ring into my finger and after putting my ring on, my office door earned a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said after clearing my throat. Hale slid open the door and closed it, turning to me and bowing respectfully before asking what had happened here.

"Haku, what's the matter? You look happy all of a sudden."

"It's nothing Hale. You may leave and return to your room. I would like to get some rest before having another busy day later at night."

"... Alright. Have a good rest Haku. Oyasumi."

"Will do. Oyasumi."

With that, Hale left with somewhat a sad expression in her eyes but I just shrugged it off, being ready to take a nice bath before finding Chihiro and locating her by scent.

_No wonder I smelt a very special scent when I returned to my study room. I'll just take a bath before welcoming her. I'm coming Chihiro, just wait for me. Just for a little longer._

**Hale's Pov**

As I closed the sliding door, I sigh.

_Why must he always neglect me? I just want to spend some time with him, that's all._

As I proceed to walking back to my room and rest, I picked up a fade scent that's sweet. I feels... Warm and friendly but for some reason, I hated that smell. Something tells me that it came from someone I do not like...

Whatever. I just hope that Haku will lighten up and show his true self to me. Obviously I know that his emotionless face is a fake! I mean, who can hold such emotions when they go through something difficult?

I will be the one who will protect him, and to stay by him for as long as I live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review? It will make my day a WHOLE lot better :) Oh, and I am SoOO sorry for posting the wrong chapter out ._. My bad..<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: So Can We be friends?

_**...Chapter8...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language**_

_**Yo peepz! How's your day? Good? Bad? Awesome? Fine? Lolz... I'm random :P anyways, here's da next chapter you people are all waiting for. Drum roll please!**_

_***Drum rolls could be heard***_

_**Ta da! Chapter 8 is out XD**_

_**Just for your information, the chap is about flashbacks of how Angel and Chihiro became friends. The next chap will be when Angel returns to the gate to find Chihiro.**_

_**I will be replying reviews at the bottom of the page too :) You cn take a look at it if you hav questions asked.**_

_**My writer's block is finally gone! Thanks to my reviewers, I am now back! XD Just so you know, this chapter will be shorter but hey! Isn't an update better than no updates? :X**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away, just the plot, Angel and Hirono :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's Pov<strong>

As Chihiro ran into the darkness, I leaned on a rough tree truck and set my watch to stopwatch mode.

_1 minute has past... 5 minutes have past... 15 minutes have past... Just what are you doing Chihiro? Sleeping? Oh, never mind. I'll just go home and meet you here tonight girl. I hope that you are safe..._

**-A few hours later-**

Damn it piano lesson! End, right now! I have to meet my pretty friend at the red gate now! Gurh... There's still tuition... Stupid tuitions! Always colliding on the important days of my life!

Being with Chihiro is the best! Though she is quiet and keeps to herself sometimes, she still tries to open up to me as much as she can. I can still remember the time we meet and became friends... _Sighs_

_**-Flashback-**_

**Normal Pov**

Chihiro stepped into the school with a nervous expression. Today was her first day in her new school. Yes, she have been in school before but who can not be nervous when they are going to study in an all new environment, meeting new teachers and new students as well?

**Time Skip to the part where Chihiro receives her timetable**

She slowly walked into her classroom and settled down on one lonely desk at a deserted corner of the chatty class.

People approached Chihiro and tried to make a conversation with but she would just cut them off with a one answer sentence. The girl wants to be alone for awhile. She was still sulking since she moved into a new home, leaving her good friends back at her previous school.

A brownish red hair girl walked in a girly method towards Chihiro's desk and slammed both her hands on Chihiro's wooden desk, making Chihiro flinch before turning to her and asking the red hair how she can help her.

After she finished asking the question, five other girls appeared behind the red hair girl, looking very much like a servant or a bodyguard.

"Hey new girl, my name is Ruby and these are my group of friends. Do you wanna join me? You will become very popular under my wings."

The red haired girl asked, her hands gesturing to her so-called group of 'friends' as she gave Chihiro an arrogant smile with her long, fake eyelashes batting continuously.

With just one glance at that girl, Chihiro knew that she would never join such a group. She didn't like hanging out with people who is very popular and her instincts told her that she should not make _very_ friends with her.

"Thanks but no thanks." Chihiro spoke softly, making Ruby's smile turn into a scowl.

"Fine with me. If that's what you want." Ruby snapped, turning her head very quickly so that her hair will hit Chihiro's face. Smirking with satisfaction when Ruby heard Chihiro gasp in surprise, she walked to someone else's table to chat(flirt) with them.

Chihiro was at the brick of tears when Ruby left. She buried her face at her bag which was on her lap all the time, small droplet of tears dripping down her pinkish face unknowingly.

All she knew was that her life in this new school is not going to be a pleasant one.

**...Few days later...**

As Chihiro walked into class, she was treated like air but she just ignored it and went to her seat.

The drama queen, Ruby, started to speak loudly so that the whole class can hear her, including Chihiro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give me your attention for a minute now. Today, there will be a new student joining our class and let me get this straight, she or he will be sitting with me, you get it people?"

She asked, her eyes locked onto Chihiro the moment she started talking.

As the other students chatter excitingly about the new student, Chihiro sighed before turning her head towards the window and glancing out at the cloudless blue sky, her palm supporting her chin.

As the bell rang, the class sensei came in with a big smile on her face.

"Class, today, we will be having another new student joining our class. Give her a warm welcome okay? Just like how you did for Chihiro the last time."

_Warm welcome? I don't think so... At least not to Ruby and her group of friends. They hate me, just because I did not want to be in her group. Now even the others are treating me as air too.._

"Come on in."

The sliding door of the class opened, revealing a girl with bright sunshine yellow hair and icy blue eyes glittering with lots of life.

All in all, she was a very pretty person and all the guys show affection towards her while some girls squeal in delight and other girls show jealousy burning in their eyes.

"Yo. The name's Angel Nakano. You guys can just call me Angel. Please to meet all of you and please take care of me."

She spoke in a firm and yet gentle way. The way she spoke held an American accent.

_Must be from another country... How I envy her and hope that I could be like her... So confident and not timid like me._

"Alright. Angel, please choose somewhere to sit. There are two empty seats in class I see. You can sit wherever you want."

One of the seat was beside Ruby while the other was beside Chihiro.

As Ruby beamed brightly to get Angel's attention, Chihiro turned her head to face the window, trying to clear the sad thoughts and things her head.

Angel's eyes darted to Ruby and then to Chihiro. She thought real hard when she final made up her decision.

She slowly strolled towards Chihiro but before she even reach the seat beside Chihiro, Ruby's group to friends stood in front of Angel, blocking that empty seat and escorting her to the seat beside Ruby.

As she was pulled away from Chihiro's seat, Angel kept turning back to look at the girl who keeps looking out of the window.

**During reccess**

Chihiro quietly kept her books in her bag and took out her bento, slowly walking out of the classroom while all her other classmates crowd around Angel.

As Chihiro left the classroom, Angel glanced at Chihiro's shadow figure which turned smaller every second until it disappeared from the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry people. I want to have some lunch now so... Bye!" Angel spoke, trying her best to sound like an apology and she quickly left the classroom as well, squeezing through crowds of people, trying to catch up with the lonely girl she was trying to talk to since the first moment she stepped into the class.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

As Chihiro got through the crowd of people, she strolled towards her most favourite spot in her school that is calming to her: The old cherry blossom tree.

It was the blooming season for flowers and it was the best place anyone can admire them but the sad thing is, that tree was long forgotten.

Chihiro saw petals of pink falling from the tree, one after another. Like it was an instinct, she lifted one hand up in the air and waited for just one flower to land on her palm while her other hand supported her weight by placing it behind her, on the ground.

As Chihiro close her eyes to relax a little, a soft crunch could be heard from behind the huge tree trunk, making Chihiro whip her head around with fear hanging in her eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Last time that happened, it was Ruby and her gang, claiming that they were only playing a 'little' trick on Chihiro but to Chihiro, it was a nightmare.

Ruby snugged up to Chihiro, dumping a pail full of red paint AND glue onto her and leaving the bucket on her head. While Chihiro panicked, Ruby's gang of friends threw feathers onto her and ran off when the bell rang.

Why is Chihiro so confident that it was Ruby? Well, you would just need to hear the sickening laughter that is irritating and at the same time eerie.

She took hours to clean the mess off her and because she was late, the teacher consoled her and Chihiro told the teacher about the incident but instead, she just said that she did not know who played that trick on her.

She felt that if she _did_ tell the teacher that it was Ruby and her friends, she would not get it out so easily with just paint, glue and feathers on her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Who's there? S... Show yourself!" Chihiro cried out, trying her best to keep her voice in check but unfortunately, her voice cracked.

When the figure behind the tree revealed itself to Chihiro, Chihiro was left speechless. It was Angel!

Chihiro awkwardly shifted herself and Angel politely asked, "May I take a seat beside you?"

Not wanting to reject her request, Chihiro nodded her head fast enough for Angel to see before she lowered her head to look at her hands and started fidgeting them. Angel got the message and sat down beside Chihiro, stomach growling fiercely.

Angel blushed hard, eyes avoiding Chihiro's amused ones before Chihiro asked her whether she wants some of her bento food.

"Ano... Angel-chan, would you like to have some of my bento food? My mother cooks a lo-"

"Hai! Itatekimas! Arigato Chihiro!" Angel mumbled out, stuffing food into her mouth like she haven't eaten in days.

Chihiro's throat rumbled out a soft giggle, making Angel turn to her and give her a smile full with bread and seaweeds.

When Angel finally swallowed the mouthful of bread, patting her collarbone area to make it look as though the food will travel down faster, she told Chihiro,"Just call me Angel. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Chihiro just nodded her head again, taking a piece of sandwich from her bento and nibbled on it. Angel took another piece and both the girls chewed on the piece of bread, enjoying the peace and scenery before them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked the brown haired girl.

"Sure. Bring it on!"

"Well... Shouldn't you be with Ruby and the others? I mean, they are waiting for you right? Why bother to sit together with me instead of being with them? I am the class loser, you can say that. So, why?"

Angel smiled a broad grin at Chihiro, saying, "You mean those people? Nah! I am sick of being with such people. I absolutely hate sluts who think they are beautiful and acts like they are the boss. Obviously I wouldn't join them. They make me sick." Angel ended, making a disgusted face as she finished up the last of the yummy sandwich.

Angel's words made Chihiro gasp. She was quite... Vulgar with her language but she was also glad that there will not be another snobby person in Ruby's gang.

"Soo... Can we be friends?"

Smiling like there's no tomorrow, Chihiro nodded with her eyes closed and both the girls grinned like idioits and skipped their way back to class, hand in hand, not bothering the weird stares and comments other people shot at them.

**-End of Flashback-**

**Angel's Pov**

I smiled inwardly at that memory. The good old days... Shaking my head lightly and slapping my face with both my hands, I looked up, feeling very refreshed and ready to take over the world.

"Soon... I am going to see you soon sister, so wait for me."

With that thought in my head, I looked up to my piano teacher with lots of enthusiasm and she sweat dropped and gave me an awkward smile before she continued teaching.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am finally done! XD OMG I have been taking a loong time typing this chap. This chap is actually longer but I cut it and stopped it right here so that I can post now! :P I hope you guys appreciate my efforts because A LOT has happened in my life now, exams are close by, proposals need to be edited, all these makes it hard for me to update and write... Please review? It really helps me boost up my mood plus it also makes me grin like an idiot in front of my friends but who cares? XD<strong>_

_**Now, answering review time! XD**_

_**WhiteTiger246:**_

_**Oops! XP I AM SOO SORRY FOR POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER UP FOR CHAP 7! DX I was so shocked and I started to laugh at myself like an idiot because the chapter you read was for my Kuroshitsuji fic... Gomenasai! X Forgive me? I have changed the correct chapter up for chap 7 instead so read it if you havent. Here's the next chap u hav been waiting for XD**_

_**As for Chihiro's father part, it will be explained in the next chapter so you will have to stay tune to find out! :D**_

_**SuperSalemance:**_

_**Lolz! Thanks but were you referring to my wrong chap? I think you did ._. Anyways, a new chap! Enjoy :3**_

_**michelle88222:**_

_**Oh... Maybe there might be some rivalry between Hale and Chihiro and maybe there won't be any :D It will be for me to know and you to find out soon enough :P And I have updated!**_

_**Leave me a review? I will have the motivation to write if I know someone is reading what I am writing :3 I might update sooner if you do~ But the exams are coming, so spare me time to study :P Don't worry though, I will resume writing my chapters when I finish my exams so wait for the next chapter! It will be out... Soon :P**_


	9. Chapter 9: To the Red Gate!

_**...Chapter9...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language**_

_**Hi peepz of all ages! XD Its great to be back! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites~ And thank you for reading this story. Lolz! I said that I will be posting after my exams rite? I cant help it but post it today instead! XD**_

_**This chapter is about part where Angel gets to the red gate. There will be someone who will accompany her in her journey though :3**_

_***cough*Childhood friend*cough***_

_**I kw some of you guys are feeling a bit confused at the father part but it will be all cleared in the coming chapter, plus the confusion about why Chihiro are so afraid of guys ;D I can't give you guys the exact chapter for it but it might be at the later chapters when Haku meets the two and Chihiro.**_

_**Just to say, though Angel and Hirono are Americans, they have Japanese surnames so just ignore that. Or let's just say that they have Japanese dads :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own AnYtHiNg in Spirited Away. What a pity...**_

**Angel's Pov**

When my piano lesson ended, I quickly walked out of my house, entering the limo my driver would be driving me in and I rushed him, telling him to reach as soon as he can to the tuition centre and he gave me a broad smile, followed by three words.

"Yes, young mistress."

I returned him the warmest smile I could muster and watch the following view pass by in a blur as he started to drive.

When I reached my destination, I thank him for the ride and hopped out of the car, walking into the building and waiting for the lift to reach ground level.

While waiting, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder that made me turn my head to look back but what greeted me made my brow twitch in annoyance.

That irritating glowing and amused eyes, that idiotic grin on his face, that stupid natural colour of green that dye his locks and that annoying finger I hate on my cheek.

Yup, you guessed it right. _That_ person is none other than, my best friend from America: Hirono.

"Just what are you doing, Hirono Nakato? Get your freaking finger off my face this instance and wipe that idiotic grin off your face. Now."

"Woh... Chillax Angel! And mind your language. You are a lady after all... Or _are_ you?" He finished with his infamous smirk hanging at the corner of his lips.

"Damn you little... Argh! Just take your finger off!" I shrieked as I slapped his hand off my cheek and turned my back towards him before finishing my sentence, mumbling to myself but loud enough for the pig to hear.

"Duh! Of course I'm a lady. Why else would I be forced to wear such a dress?"

"Maybe you are cosplaying a girl or just cross-dressing instead?" Hirono asked with fake innocence dripping down his words.

I can tell you that he is soo gonna regret for his wrong choices of words. Just you wait, _Hi-ro-no -kun_...

I heard the lift making a small tingling sound, signaling its arrival at the ground floor but I was so busy thinking on how I should take my revenge that I cared less about it.

"So are you coming in or not? We are going to be late for class if this keeps up."

_Oh right... I forgot about the tuition class... Chihiro! Oh my god, oh my god... I am coming Chihiro! I'm so sorry I forgot about you for awhile... Blame the pig if I arrive late!_

"Okay! I am coming. Wait for me and don't you dare close that lift door."

"Yes, my lady." Hirono bowed to me dramatically as I boarded the lift.

"Good boy, good boy." I patted his lowered head and then pushed myself to the back of the lift before I mentally calculated the things I brought with me.

I was so deep in thought that I forgot about Hirono's existence and did not bother to respond to him when he called out to me.

"gel... Angel! Are. You. With. Me?" Hirono questioned as he placed his hands in front of me, waving them wildly.

"What?" I snapped, looking at him with my eyes burning with fire.

He just ignored my comment and placed both his hands on my shoulder, his eyes turned serious as he asked me what is on my mind.

He always does that to me and tells me indirectly that he is serious. And I always give in to him. Darn.

I flinched when his hands landed on my shoulder and I move my body as far back as I can as his face came closer to me, lowering him at my height while doing so.

I feel my breath quicken and heat arousing my face when I felt the hot breath of Hirono on my neck, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter around like mad dogs.

"F... Fine! I'll tell you! Let go of me NOW!" I bellowed with my eyes tightly shut, feeling very much unhappy with myself as I feel embarrassed by Hirono.

I know we are good friends and all those stuffs but it was too close. Too close to my liking. And he _is_ a guy...

When I finish yelling, the lift stopped at the level me and Hirono's tuition session was held.

Oh, and did I mention that Hirono's father enrolled him in the same tuition centre as me just now? I guess not.

I whispered into his ear, saying these before I went into the class with him trotting behind me.

"If you really want to find out what happen, wait till class ends."

**After Tuition Lessons**

"Hell yeah! This session is so freaking boring I almost died inside." I yawned out as I stretched my arms out, mouth wide open with some tears at the corner of my eyes.

Hirono walked up to me, giving me a comment that I was too tired to reply.

"Close that mouth of yours, unless you want files to have an overnight camp in it~"

"Come on... Let's go. I don't want to keep Chihiro waiting."

Ignoring his confused expression that was painted onto his face, I walked out of the class room, but not before I give another yawn.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Normal Pov**

Hirono followed Angel, walking behind her with his hands behind his neck and thinking where they were going.

When Hirono reached in front of the car they were going to use to the destination, his jaw dropped.

Sitting in front of his eyes was a shiny long limo.

_She still is a rich lady, even after arriving to Japan for such a long time._

Hirono thought.

Angel pushed Hirono into the limo with both her hands and settled in herself, instructing the driver to drive and he glanced from Hirono to Angel, before he said those boring three words Angel didn't like to hear.

"Yes, young mistress"

The driver then wind up a clear plastic panel that separates both himself and the two teens, giving them the privacy to chat and not interrupt him while he drives.

Angel breathed in deep, letting out the breath in one go before asking, "So, what do you want to know about Chihiro? I'll do my best and _try _to answer the questions shot at me."

Hirono nodded. He have questions he really wants to get the answer for it.

"First question: Where are you going to meet Chihiro?"

Angel gave a sigh before answering, not looking at Hirono, but instead outside of the window.

"She had a strange dream yesterday and desperately wants to get to the other side of the red gate find out the answer. She is very sure the answer can be found there. We are going to the red gate."

Hirono nodded, his eyes widening when he remembered that he was at Chihiro's house eating ice cream when she suddenly started crying and screaming hysterically when he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Second question: Did something happen to Chihiro within the last five years?"

Angel's eyes widen, she turned herself towards Hirono and gaped.

_How... How did he... Know?_ Angel thought.

Turning her back to Hirono, she mumbled the word, "Y... Yes."

"But! I think that it is the best to let Chihiro know about it before I tell you, in case she gets angry."

Hirono sighed at her words, running his finger through his hair as he thought that he could finally understand the truth behind the happy-go-lucky girl.

"Fine with me."

"Good. Now, next question."

"Third question: Where is this red gate you are talking about?"

"It's below the blocks of houses Chihiro lives in and it is near a road. You know the one which looks like a mini forest beside that road? Deep inside there is where the red gate is at."

Hirono nodded his head to silently say that he understands before he asked one last question.

"The final question: How did you guys find this red gate?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes lightly and saying, "I really don't know... I mean, it's Chihiro who found it. She invited me to her house one day and half-way through the journey, she alighted two bus stops early and started to walk into the forest as though she knows it well, even though she claims that it was her first time walking through it. We arrived at the red gate and peeked inside it but both of us were scared of the darkness that lies through the gate so we decided to stay put and play hide-and-seek using the trees."

"I see... So she is now at the other side of the gate waiting for you right?"

Angel nodded, her eyes filled with anxiety as it was getting late.

"We are here, my lady." Called out her driver as he unwind the window panel.

"Oh... Thank you for bringing me here and you don't need to wait for me. Tell mother that I will be home... soon... I will contact her as my mobile phone is with me. If she is still worried, just tell her Hirono's with me." Angel said with her broad grin while placing her hand onto Hirono's shoulder.

As both the teenagers climbed out of the limo, the driver gave a light bow to both of them before leaving.

Angel gave a sigh of relief, taking her hand off Hirono's shoulder and holding her bag more firmly before beckoning him to follow suit.

**Angel's Pov**

My grip on my bag tightened and my feets crunched onto the dead leaves that lays on the dirt ground.

The silent between me and Hirono is peaceful and calming. No arguments, no discussion. Just plain silence, except for the trees that rustle every time the wind blows it and the crunching of the leaves beneath our shoes.

Though it was dark and hard to see, I managed to reach the red gate with only small cuts on my hands because I would sometimes walk and knock onto a tree.

I rested myself on the dirt ground, squatting as Hirono look down to me, giving me an even more puzzled look.

"Okay... So where's the red gate? Why did you come here anyway?"

A tick mark appear on my forehead, my mouth twitching slightly at the thought of his stupidity and I yelled out, "Damn it, Hirono! It's not funny okay? It is plain stupid to say that that,-" I pointed to the gate with my eyes widening every second before I finished my sentence.

"That... Is the red gate... Where... Where... WHERE'S THE RED GATE?!"

What stood before both of us was just a plain old... Wall...

_**I'm done with this chapter! XD Cliff-hanger sucks... But its fun to include sometimes :P**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following this story becos it means A LOT to me :D**_

_**Now... Its answering reviews time *.***_

_**xxx4everAlonexxx: Tee Hee~ / I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter up so forgive me? I changed it into the correct one already though :3**_

_**michelle88222: Thanks! I am happy to know that you like the flashbacks and Angel :P Angel is actually named after my best friend in Primary school :) Welcome~ It's my pleasure to include you in the end ;) Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Thank you Myst400 for commenting as well :D**_

_**Thank you guys once again and leave me a review? I will be super motivated by it and type fast, which means I'll post fast :B**_

_**Chao for Nao~ .**_


	10. Chapter 10: That Wall

_**...Chapter10...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language(Very vulguar!), blood, gore(?)**_

_**Thank you guys once again for the reviews! XD They make me soo happy :) Thank you to those who followed/favorite/reviewed my story because it is very encouraging to me and it makes me wanna write more! ^^ This chap might be a little more dark than the usual chapters I usually write so... I hope you like it? Hehe :P**_

_**These are the peepz who reviewed my last chapter! Arigato~:**_

_**It is also a bit longer than the usual chapters so sit back and enjoy it! Oh, and if there's any mistakes, I apologise, because I might not hav checked properly for the grammars ^^ Gomenasai...**_

_**Disclaimer: . .S.A.(Its Spirited Away, not Special A! Though Special A rockzzz as well :P)**_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"That... Is the red gate... Where... Where... WHERE'S THE RED GATE?!"_

_What stood before both of us was just a plain old... Wall..._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Angel's Pov**

"What the... What the hell happen to that god damn bloodly gate?! Did someone seal it up with cement or something? That's... That's..."

Before I could finish the sentence, a maniac laughter was heard. It sounds so familiar to me... Oh wait, it is me who is laughing like a mad person. The laugh carried no humor in it, just plain laughing with hints of disbelieve in it.

My laughter got louder and louder as the seconds tick by. Hirono flashed me his concern look but I didn't care anymore. Soon enough, I was squatting beside an old tall tree, my knees close to my face and my hands wrapped around my legs.

Loud wails erupted from my throat and tears of sorrow soaked my face and the end of my dress wet.

I don't care about anything anymore.

Not my mum, not my dad, not my future, not Hirono and not even my life. All I care about now is: Chihiro and her safety.

Knowing that even if I cry my eyes dry or even cry until deppression gets to me, it wouldn't bring my best friend back.

My sadness immediately turn into anger and rage.

How can a stupid gate magically turn into a solid, hard wall in just the few hours after I left? Don't you think that it is weird? And I am super positive that I took the correct route.

I felt someone embrace me but instead of shedding more useless tears for nothing onto the person, I pushed him or her away violently, standing up within a split second and dashing towards that wall. I know that the person is actually Hirono, but I would entertain him... Right after, I break through that wall.

After I pushed him onto the ground, he fell with a loud 'thud' but I could only hear it, for my bangs hallowed over my eyes and I did not turn back when I ran. I rubbed away those tears roughly as I approached the wall.

I threw my bag onto the ground, not bothering if I shattered any of my glass items inside.

I started to do anything and everything I can think of to break open wall down, even if it means that I need to stay with... Aunt Sally if I ask a favor from her to remove the wall. _*Shivers*_

I kicked the wall, punched it with my bare hands, scratched it with all my might, pushed it, punched it and kicked it once again.

This continued for awhile and my limbs' muscles started to ache a lot, but I don't want to give up. I cannot give up. She is my best friend... She's... She's just at the other side, waiting for me, to join her.

I kept punching the motionless red wall, each blow became harder and even more painful but pain will never ever get in the way when it involves my best friend. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my best to shake the pain away as I continued to trash the wall.

Nothing can stand in my way... Nothing... No one can break our friendship up Chihiro, and I'm going to beat my way through that stupid wall. It must be Kami who's testing out how strong our friendship is and he took you away from me Chihiro.

I'll show him, that our friendship is as strong as he is and I will pass this idiotic bastard obstacle and find you. I'll see if he dare challenge me again. And if he really gives me an obstacle like that again, I'm so gonna pass it with ease the next time.

"Stop it Angel! You are hurting yourself! Get a hold of yourself, you are bleeding badly already!" Yelled Hirono.

I could hear the foot steps of his coming closer and closer.

His voice triggered me and brought me back into sober mode and stopped what I was doing after giving the wall a final blow. My once tightly-closed eyes finally opened up. I could hardly see anything in front of me due to the night.

The funny thing is, I felt some sticky, wet liquid on the wall and my hands were filled with that unknown substance. Realisation hit me when I smelt a sickening thick smell of iron filling the air.

It's blood. My blood.

My eyes widened in shock. How can just punching the wall make me bleed so much?

Within seconds, all my senses came back to me and pain shot through my hands and legs like a thousand bullets, making me go down on my knees.

I tried to uncurl my hands and it took a lot of effort, but pain keep interuppting the proccess of me uncurling my fingers. It felt as though my finger bones cracked.

My vision became blurry and something started to drip onto me.

My bloody hands went near to my face and immediately, I flinch from an unbearable pain. The salty tears coming out from my eyes started to drip all over my wounded hands, pain shooting through me everytime one tiny drop of tear landed on my hands.

When Hirono got to me, he embraced me from behind, placing his head on my shoulder as he use one of his hand to curl around my body and the other reached forward to take my bloody hand.

I didn't even bother to move. I allowed him to look at the damage I cost myself to have while the tears from my eyes continued to roll down my face like there's no tommorrow.

Maybe I was crying because of the pain at my legs and hands but I'm sure that the pain in my heart is a billion times worse than what I have now physically.

Hirono removed my sneakers, revealling my bruised toes and sweaty legs to the surrounding air.

Hirono slowly settled me in a way that I was using the tree to support my weight.

He tore his sleeve, using the torn fabric and wetting it with his water in his bottle before dabbing it around my hands and he tore his other sleeve and wrapped it around my hands.

I sobbed and whimpered as the pain still stayed stagnent, still crawling all over my wound.

"Why?... Why is kami so unfair to me? What did I do to make you torture me like that? What?!" I hoarsely whispered to myself, but Hirono still heard what I said.

He stared into my red, watery and puffy eyes, with his own sadden ones.

I know that both him and Chihiro doesn't want me to be in this state but... I can't help it. I really can't...

I tried getting up to my feet but the pain on my toes and me being weaker than just now due to losing so much blood is not helping at all.

Hirono cut in, trying to help me back on the tree but I declined, giving him a slight smile before trying once again.

This time, I fell on the ground, flat with my face buried in dirt. I slowly got up with my hands because it still hurts like a bitch and when I finally got into the position of crawling, I started to crawl towards the gate using my hands and knees. Tears kept falling from my squinting eyes as each step I took, each time I moved my hands to another position, it hurts like I was stung by needles on fire.

When I finally reach the wall, I leaned against it, my cheek pressing against the wall and my hands on it. I panted, unable to control my breathing properly.

"You... You stupid friend-eater wall... Open up now! Bring that damn freaking gate back you bastard!"

I started to hit it once more, but this time however, it was much, much softer. I felt sick and dizzy. Everything around me is spinning with intense speed.

_Oh my god I feel like puking now... But I want to break that wall now..._

_*Oh shut up! If you wanna puke, go home and do that. Don't waste your time here to do something impossible like breaking that wall with your weak limbs. You are just not accepting reality. Face it. Chihiro is gone._

_What the... Hey! I am suppose to control you and you are suppose to support me, not oppose me! Damn it voice bug in my mind! How dare you... How dare you say that Chihiro is gone. You... You will pay for your words!_

_*Hey watch it girl. I am NOT a bug, I am your thinking, your... Mind, yes. Your mind. Try killing me then, if you can, that is..._

_Well, you can just go commit suicide and die in a hole. Leave me alone!_

_*... If I die, you die too. You do know that, right?_

_Argh... Shut up and get the hell out of my head bitch!_

_*Fine bitch, you win... For now._

What is wrong with my brain anyways? The heck...

Anyways, that voice in my head stopped but the pain still stayed with me.

"You... You fucking friend seperator... Fuck off and return me my friend at once! Agrh! Just... Fuck off... Return my best friend to... Me... Now..."

I broke down in the end, not being able to take the shock as it was too much for me.

Hirono walked towards me, embracing me once and this time, instead of pushing him away again, I hugged him back. I kept crying and wailing, scolding that bastard wall to return my friend but it was no use. After what it felt like hours, my wails turned into silent sobs. Hirono had never let me go once he embraced me. He whispered comforting words into my ear and kept stroking my back, making me feel a whole lot better.

_I guess that bug was right. Chihiro is... Really gone... Damn bestie, damn you! Where the hell are you at?!_

I stood up, looking towards the wall with a hopeless gaze before looking at Hirono helplessly. He stood up as well, walking towards the gate and started to inspect the wall. He took more than ten minutes doing it and it puzzles me a lot.

He finally walked towards me before saying, "I think I know how I can break this wall down."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Hirono's Pov**

Angel looked at that blank wall with disbelief written all over her face.

She started mumbling to herself, and laughed loudly.

I stared at her with concern but before I could ask her what was wrong, she squatted down beside a tree and curled up into a ball.

Her cries were muffled because her knees covered her mouth but her tears ran wildly, wetting the dress she was wearing.

_That is what I call, "Mood Swings"._

I went towards her, embracing her but before I got a good grip around her, she pushed me onto the ground. She started to charge towards the red wall as though she was a bull.

She started to punch, kick, elbow, and claw the wall with all her might. She kept repeatingly hit the wall that I started to get a little worried.

My eyes widen very widely and I thought that they might even pop out of their respective sockets! My jaw hang open and my brows rose high.

Angel is actually using so much of her strength that her hands started to bleed. She looks like she lost her mind with her eyes so lifeless and dull.

"Angel! Angel!" I shouted to her, but she took no notice of me calling her.

"Stop it Angel! You are hurting yourself! Get a hold of yourself, you are bleeding badly already!" I bellowed as I rushed towards her.

I can see that my words snapped her out of her thoughts and she stopped punching the wall. Her eyes were back to normal, those bright eyes but it carried pain, pain that not even she can describe.

"Aguh!"

Angel's knees gave in and she fell onto a kneeling position.

She then slowly opened her curled up fingers but it barely succedded. Her hands went towards her face and immediately, she flinch as though she was in pain. When I reached to her side, I stood there quietly for awhile and I observed that she was crying.

I could not take it any longer so I hugged her from behind, using one of my hand to support her waist and the other to grab hold of her wounded hands.

Angel didn't bother to move, allowing me to look at the injuries on her hands with ease. Her tears rolled down her face as the expressionless look killed me a little inside. Why must my best friend land in such a pitiful state?

I removed her shoes, exposing her really bruised up toes into the surrounding air.

I gently place her back against a tree so that it is easier for me to tend to her wound.

After studying the wound, I inwardly sighed. Why is she so foolish to hurt herself like that?

I tore my sleeve, using the torn fabric and wetting it with my water bottle's water before dabbing it around Angel's hands to clean her blood and wound. I then tore my other sleeve and wrapped it around both her hands.

I can hear the sobs and whimpers of pain as I clean and bandged her injured hands. It really pains my heart, to see her like that...

"Why?... Why is kami so unfair to me? What did I do to make you torture me like that? What?!" Angel hoarsely whispered and I heard what she said, feeling my mood drop.

Although I don't know where Chihiro is, I will believe her, since she is so sure that Chihiro is just beyond that wall.

I then stared into Angel's red, watery and puffy eyes, with my own sadden ones.

Angel tried getting up to stand on her two feets and her expression showed pure agony.

I wanted to help her back on the tree but Angel declined my offer, giving me a weak smile before trying once again.

This time, Angel fell on the ground with her face flat on the dirt. She slowly got up with her bandged hands and cringed. She did not give up though. When Angel when into a crawling position, she started to crawl towards the gate using her hands and knees. Tears kept falling from her icy blue eyes that carried so much sorrow and by the way she moves, she is going to hurt her wound and inflict pain to herself again!

When Angel finally reach the wall, she look so wreaked up. Her pants were shaky and even from the distance I am at, I can hear her breath loudly and clearly.

"You... You stupid friend-eater wall... Open up now! Bring that damn freaking gate back you bastard!"

Angel screamed and started to hit the wall once more, but this time, the blow was softer.

She started to curse the wall with all her might and I was shocked at her use of... _Colourful words._

"You... You fucking friend separator .. Fuck off and return me my friend at once! Agrh! Just... Fuck off... Return my best friend to... Me... Now..."

She then paused for a few seconds, as though she was waiting for a miracle to happen, but it didn't happen. Finally, she broke down.

I walked towards he fast, embracing her tightly and this time, she did not push me away. She hugged me back and she kept crying and wailing, screaming out why the world is so unfair. After I whispered nice and comforting words to her, her wails turned into silent sobs.

Wow. I feel that the past few times of comforting people really helped me a lot when I comfort her because I seriously cannot actually say out things that I could not actually promise, like Chihiro's gonna be fine and all.

After embracing her for a few more minutes in silence, she stood up while swaying a little, looking towards that blood-smeared wall with her sad gaze that carried no hope in it. She then turn to me, looking at me with those eyes. Those watery eyes... She knows I will help her if she keeps... Argh! Fine, I'll help her.

I stood up from my spot, walking towards the gate and started to inspect the wall. I looked at it, inspecting it thoroughly and then my eyes widen when I realised the bumps and lines on the wall has something to do with the separation of Chihiro.

"Sigh... Alright, here goes nothing..." I whispered to myself as I approached Angel.

"I think I know how I can break this wall down." I finally told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo...? What do u guys think bout this chap? I think tat it is quite boring :O but it took me really long to type it so I hope u guys would appreciate it? Hehe~<strong>_

_**Aww... Poor Angel. Did any of u guys think tat Angel would break down like that? Would you break down like her if u were Chihiro's friend instead?**_

_**Please read and leave me a review so that I kw wats in ur mind! Though it cn be a flame. Just that the flame has to hav smthing inside it to say bout how I cn improve in it if it isn't good enough. Alright? :D Well, I created a Facebook page and it is called AnimeRockzzz. You can see and know when I am updating so you can keep track with my story^^ I also have a twitter acc so follow me as well if you have a twitter acc! AnimeRockzzz04**_

_**Thanks for reading and leave a review? I will update faster if u do so! XD**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	11. Chapter 11: Guard Spirit

_**...Chapter11...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language**_

_**I feel that this time, my writing is worse than the last time :l might hav loads of errors again so I hope u guys dont mind :I**_

_**I am soo sorry for updating late. It's just that, writer's block kinda stopped me from writing and *looks around to see no one around* shh... My parents actually forbidded me to come to ff so it is really hard for me to update!**_

_**And I forced myself to write as much as I can because writer's block invaded my life o.o... Yess, it suckzzz! . I seriously tried my best to write and I hope it is not crap. It's just that, I dunno, maybe mood swings? Pms? I dunno -_-**_

_**There are some Japanese words and their english meanings. I might hav spelt them wrongly :P(although u guys might kw it alrdy :D )**_

_**Hontoni Deskara? - Really?**_

_**Watashi hotoni baka!- I'm such an idiot!**_

_**Bokuwa daijobu deskara- I'm alright/fine**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away.**_

_-Flashback-_

_"Sigh... Alright, here goes nothing..." I whispered to myself as I approached Angel._

_"I think I know how I can break this wall down." I finally told her._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Normal Pov**

"Ho... Hontoni deskara? You are not lying to me right?" Angel asked Hirono with doubt written all over her face.

"Hai. I am kinda positive that it might work. Come, let me show you." Hirono answered as he supported Angel and let Angel's weight be on him. That way, Angel would not feel that much pain like the last time when she tried to stand on her own.

Hirono hobbled with Angel to the left side of the wall together.

"You learnt how to read things like blind people do, right? Well, me too. The wall has this pattern and it seems to tell us something. I didn't learn much about it and I can't read it as well as you. I think that you can read it, with ease, and I mean it."

She could only nod to him. Since Angel was five, she started to learn how to read like a blind person: reading by using all her ten fingers. Her parents are really serious when it comes to donating and helping the misfortunate people in town or even in other countries!

Angel played with other kids that were blind in orphanages that her dearest parents went to donate and help out at and she learnt how the blind children read those dotted stuffs. She was even taught on how to type them out using a typing machine! Amazing? Maybe not.

"Hirono, I really want to help you but... I can't. Just look at me! I... I caused all these things upon myself! If... If I wasn't so rash to take action, I could have help you figure out that with ease! But now... Look at me... A pitiful child, injuring herself and saying absurd things. Heh." Angel replied Hirono, looking down at her bandaged hands that has faded redness on them.

**Angel's Pov**

Darn, the blood isn't slowing down its flow and it is starting to soak through the fabric. It is also starting to make me break into cold sweat.

_Damn it... Damn blood! Why am I losing so much of them anyways? Watashi hotoni baka!_

I am so useless right now, and I feel so useless right now! Me breaking my own fingers and shattering the only hope I have left to find Chihiro...

Sensing my anger and confusion, Hirono gave me a pat on my shoulder, giving me an encouraged feeling but that doesn't stop me from being upset with myself.

"Hey girlfriend, (in a friends way) don't get so upset and beat yourself all over like that! I have another idea as well, and it will definitely be better than this idea. You don't expect Hirono Nakato to not have a plan B if he's in the picture." Hirono winked with a peace sign, earning a snort from me but still, I waited for him to do the honours and spill out the magnificent plan he war talking about.

"So, my plan is for me to feel the words for you and you to tell me what exactly is that word and what the whole stretch of wall's pattern is trying to say. Is it alright?"

Before I could even give him the '...' look, he treated it that I agreed and moved on.

"Alrighty~ Let's get down to business. So, the first word has these bumps that..." And he continued to tell me how the dots were placed in the really dark sky.

Seriously, it was soo dark that I thought I couldn't see even if I waved my hands in front of me. Luckily that guy brought a torch light...

Weird huh? Bringing torch lights to tuition. Maybe he has swimming goggles inside.

I would slap myself if he really _did_ bring swimming goggles.

Dusting that thought away, I closed my mind, trying super hard to focus as I imagine the image out into my head so that I can get a clearer picture of what that particular word is.

So, what felt like hours ended, and when both Hirono and I placed the words together, it finally came out as these words.

_If one crosses the gate to the other side, that little one shall stay there. The gate shall stay sealed until one learns the spell of bobki or summon out the gate spirit with two different handful of pure and determine blood._

"Huh? Stuck there?! Bobki spell? What the heck is that? And... How do we summon the gate spirit? I should have just joined Chihiro the moment she asked me to. It's my fault again! My fault... All my fau-"

"It's not your fault. The wall clearly stated that if we just knew about that bobki spell... Hey! I have an idea!"

I eyed Hirono, unsure of whether I should listen to his idea or not but I was only left with this choice. Therefore, I waited for him to continue.

"The wall written that it would take two different pure and determined handful of blood to summon the guard spirit right? And you blood is really determine and... Okay, maybe a _tiny_ bit pure but that's enough. I can sacrifice some of my blood too. It is worth it for Chihiro, really worth it."

"Yes! I am super determined to save Chihiro and I am only a little bit pur- Wait a minute... What do you mean by that sentence?! You bastard asshole!" I screeched in anger, but he didn't seem affected by me at all.

Instead of reacting like what a normal person would, he made sounds and by that, I knew that he was trying to hold his laugther. Really hard.

"Pfft... That's exactly what I mean! I mean, come on, you curse so much that you might scare that guard spirit away! Oh wait... Maybe you already scared it away! Pfft... I *gasp* I can't take it anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I could just stare at him speechlessly. How could he... Be so mean?

I felt my eyes water and my lips trembling. I bit on my bottom lip so that it wouldn't shiver so much and blink my eyes fast to try and remove the tears away.

Hirono suddenly become very paranoid and tried his best to shush me, telling me to chill and also said that he didn't mean what he said.

Pfft, like I'd believe him that he didn't mean it.

"Okay fine! I am seriously sorry for how I spoken to you so I will get back to work now." The green haired guy announced.

He don't actually sound sincere to me, but I'll forgive him, just this once.

He grabbed his bag and reaped it open, searching in it thoroughly before taking out a bunch of keys.

He then started searching through them and finally stopped at a very shiny looking key. It was coated in silver and it glitter ever so brightly, even though the light was dim in the dark night.

He lifted one side of his hand up and held the key in the other, making me look at him very much dumbfounded.

_Surely, he... He wouldn't do that, would he?_

Just as I thought, he did it. He actually did it and it made me feel so nauseous that I would really faint and vomit my breakfast out.

His grip on the key tightened, and he slashed down onto his wrist, as though he was trying to commit suicide. I heard a soft grunt and I knew immediately that it came from him. It must be painful... It has to be painful!

I read newspapers and magazines and got through reports on people cutting their wrists and that caused them to lose a lot of blood and in some cases, others died.

"Hirono! What in the hell-hole world are you doing?! You are hurting yourself..." I shrieked, even though I already know the reason behind his actions.

" Bokuwa D... Daijobu deskara..." He muttered as he placed the freshly wounded hand on top of his not injured one, allowing the thick-revolting liquid to drip onto his palm. Some of the blood sipped through his fingers and touched the ground, staining to dirt ground red.

When he collected one handful of blood, he splattered them on the wall together with my blood and he shouted out to me and told me to repeat what he said.

I didn't repeat the spell after him. Instead, I said it with him as though I had memorised this phrase long time ago.

_Oh, great guard spirit of the red gate, show yourself to us for we summoned you with our handfuls of blood._

Both of us chanted in a monotone manner, both our hands on the wall and our eyes closed as we prayed that the guard spirits would hear us and appear right before us.

After a few minutes of chanting and concentrating, I finally dropped my hand to my side. It is not working! It is seriously not working, at all!

I feel so defeated and ashamed, but that couldn't bring my bestie back...

I almost gave in to my knees and fell on the ground, if not for the bright glowing light.

I shield my eyes with my arms, just like what Hirono was doing and when it died down, I came face to face with a person who wore thick layers of armour. He also held a spear on his right arm. The spear was long, and it looked like a drill at a point. It was decorated with some golden-looking circles on the spear.

I stared at that person in awe for a while, before realising what was really happening. The chanting worked! That means, Chihiro can be saved!

_**Angel is a little emotionly unstable so she is a little... Ooc. Don't mind it. She will be back to her normal mode, soon enough.**_

_**Btw, I am soo sorry! Again. I didn't mean to update so late but my CCA was in the way! I needed to do proposal for it and it also includes traveling to the place and recceing the place for damn hours... I almost died there and then, trust me.**_

_**Btw, I drew a picture of how Hale, Kohaku's assistant looks like. She might look a little childish because of my drawing. Think of her as an older person ;D I posted the pic at fb, AnimeRockzzz, so pls take a look at it!**_

_**Could you guys kindly live a review? It can cheer me up a lot ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12:An Army Of A Thousand Spirits

**...Chapter12...**

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language, violence, errors!**_

_**Hey peepz! Thanks for the reviews and I am in a lighter mode today :) Let's move on to the next chapter now!**_

_**Btw, I have to warn u guys. I added some old English words like 'Thy' and 'Thee' and 'Thou'. I might put them in the wrong order and if u actually really understand wat they mean correctly, please tell me!**_

_**I think that they are these meanings:**_

_**Thy- Your**_

_**Thee- My**_

_**Thou- Your**_

_**(This is just what I think those words represent. I forgot... T.T)**_

_**Japanese translation:**_

_**Namaka- Friend**_

_**Arigato- Thank you**_

_**Disclaimer: It's just like the previous one.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_I shield my eyes with my arms, just like what Hirono was doing and when it died down, I came face to face with a person who wore thick layers of armour. She also held a spear on her right arm. The spear was long, and it looked like a drill at a point. It was decorated with some golden-looking circles on the spear._

_I stared at that person in awe for a while, before realising what was really happening. The chanting worked! That means, Chihiro can be saved!_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Angel's Pov**

It is so obvious. The shining light, followed by a dude that wears metal all around her body, not to mention that awesomestruck spear! She must be the guard spirit of the gate, she _have_ to be it! After appearing out of nowhere just like that.

I could not see her face for it was blocked off by a knight helmet thingy that covered the top half of her face. Her eyes could be seen though, through the specially cut up hole.

Her eye is entirely white in colour, as though he had rolled back his eye balls fully. Her lips were visible to, and it was light-purple in colour.

All in all, she looks so beautiful and I caught Hirono gaping like I was. He looked at her as though she was the prettiest thing he ever saw. Humph! Pig...

_I am thee Guardian of thy portal. Thou are not allowed to enter the Spirited World without thee consent._ A powerful, feminine voice echoed and boomed around the forest, breaking the silent night.

My heart pounded against my chest hard and my breathing quickened a little. I turned a little and caught sight of my wound. The blood is starting to flow down from the bandages.

_I don't think I can hold much longer... My head feels so... Light..._

I could hear Hirono speaking to the spirit, but it was very soft and my vision began to blur a little, black spots invading my eye sight.

Soon, I was swaying and my head felt like it was going to burst into pieces.

I tried to scream but no voice came out of my mouth, not even a tiniest, softest squeak. I wanted to scream and shout out the pain penetrating through my head and body, but I didn't have enough strength to fight the pain off, let alone scream.

I kept swaying and my head starts to spin like a tornado before I fell to the ground.

My lids became heavy and my eyes finally closed before I was completely surrounded by darkness.

**Hirono's Pov**

When the gate spirit showed herself, my eye could not get off of her. Something tells me that she is very powerful, so powerful that she can torture the whole town if she wants to.

I think that I look like I am staring at her, gaping but it is just that, I can feel an intense power leaking from her aura. I hate to say this, but I am... Afraid of her intense power...

_I am thee Guardian of thy portal. Thou are not allowed to enter the Spirited World without thee consent._ She boomed with a heavy ancient accent as she turned to me and Angel.

I gathered the courage to speak up to her and asked with a lot of respect in my voice, or at least I think I sound respectful enough for her.

"My name is Hirono and she is Angel. We summoned you out for a reason. Could you allow both of us to cross over to... To the other side of the gate?"

I was a little nervous, no doubt, because if there's a gate spirit guarding the gate and it would turn into a wall, it must mean that the other side is not _just_ another place. It must be something more than just a place.

I never actually believed such things like ghosts and spirits, but now, I can't avoid the fact that I am facing a spirit that held such enormous power. I can feel the power she is releasing and it is really strong.

At the corner of my eyes, I can see Angel swaying a little to the left and right. Soon, just after a few seconds, I heard a 'thud' sound and Angel sprawled onto the ground, looking pale and unconscious. Her bandage was too soaked that the blood flowed out of the bandage and travelled down into the dry-dirt ground. The ground is coated with her blood and her face held an agony expression that pained my heart.

The guard spirit turned her head to the direction which my eyes were at and then she continued.

_I can help thy friend on the ground and heal thou and thy friend's injuries. I can also allow thee to pass through the portal, but thou has to pass my fear before I do anything of that sort._

Pass through her fear? What does that mean? Does it mean that I just need to not fear her fear?

Before I could properly sort out the puzzle within me, I was surrounded by an army of spirits. Some looked like plain fish, some looked like humans with devil horns and all of them were riding on horses, or I think it _is_ a horse with weapons on their hands.

They formed a circle around unconscious Angel and me. Sweat rolled down my face as I gulped hard.

I knew that this woman could destroy the town at ease if she wanted to! I told you!

_'__**An Army Of A Thousand Spirits'**__. This is my most powerful fear. If thou could win them, I shall heal thou and thee friend and allow thou and thee friend to enter the portal. Begin!_

She boomed at the last part so loud I am positive the whole area shook.

I dashed towards my lifeless bag and ransack it, finding things that I could use to protect Angel and myself in this battle.

This is so damn unfair! Me, against a thousand spirit?! It is obvious who would win. But... I have to find Chihiro. She must be so afraid right now. Angel too. First, the important thing to do is to protect Angel and fend the spirits away.

What the shit... I totally forgot that I am a HUMAN. I don't have fancy powers to attack such _monsters_ and protect Angel!

Weapons... Where can I find weapons? Aha! My bag has just the thing. Luckily, I kept my stuffs in my bag, in case anything happen.

With a battle cry, I lifted out the 'weapon' and started slashing it around, hugging Angel by the waist and a few of the demonic-like soldiers backed away. Maybe it's because of my cool and scary weapon, or maybe it was my crazy and desperate eyes that scared them.

"Behold! My weapon that can defeat your thousand army of soldiers. My extendable-long iron rod!"

A wave of silence passed by after I introduced my weapon to both the guardian and the soldiers.

Most of the spirits sweat dropped and then, they shook out what I said before growling like some beasty monster.

A few jumped forward to attack and I quickly left Angel on the ground to block off their attacks with my handy rod. I was pushed back a little, and I tried to limit it by dipping my tip of the shoe into the soil ground.

It did help a little, but soon, the others joined in and all I could do was stay in defence mode. I was unable to switch to attack mode because I had absolutely no time to switch!

One attacked me from the front and I dodged it by sliding under that spirit and then another one attacked me at my left. I used the rod to stop the blade from coming down at me and at my right, another weirdo spirit wanted to use his thick rod at me but I kicked his feet with my own and he fell.

This kept continuing for awhile and then, I was panting so hard I could barely stand on both my feet steadily.

I turned my eyes to Angel that laid helplessly on the ground. Some of those monsters head towards Angel with caution, using their weapons to poke her. My eyes harden and my breathing became very hard and fast.

My clenched my fist real hard that my knuckles turned white. My eyes became wild and I started to lose control when I saw a small line of blood flowing down Angel's cheek. The bastard mouse-head solider used his claw and drew out blood from Angel! He licked his claw that was coated red and smirked. By then, I was already running up to that rat and I crashed that rat's head with my rod. He squeaked as blood squirt out from his head before vanishing into thin air.

It is painful to see Angel squirm a little when the claw was glided across her flawless cheek.

I suddenly lose all my sanity and I rushed forward to the others who charged towards me with their crazy-looking weapons.

With a loud battle cry, I beat my way through the pile of monster-like humans and ignored the cuts and scratches that I earned during the fight. All I am doing now is protecting Angel and Chihiro. That's all. All I want to know is that they are safe, and that they _will_ stay safe.

After I got rid of the army, I collapsed onto my knees. I panted with my face flustered. Sweat rolled down my whole face, including my eye lids that are closed. I only have little energy in me and I was glad that this was finally over. Just when I thought everything was over, I felt a very sharp pain on my back. Eyes widen with realisation, so I mustered all the strength I have left in my body to use the rod that was still in my hand and hit whoever was behind me. When I turned over, that spirit was gone and my eyes slowly closed.

Finally, I can... Take a nap...

**O.O.o.o.O.O**

I started to cough out blood and my whole body shook as though I was getting fits. My muscles couldn't stand the harsh 'training' just now and I collapsed on the ground side-ways, still coughing out handful of blood.

Damn that spirit... Giving me a surprise attack. That surprised me indeed.

_I see that thou has finished defeating what I didn't expect thou to win. Thy shall keep my word and return thou and thee friend back into health. _The familiar feminine voice boomed in my mind.

Her hands raised up with both her palms facing down.

Suddenly, little golden sparkling balls that are the size of glitter appear around Angel's and my body. They sank into my skin and the moment they did, I feel energy filling inside of me once more. I also feel immediate relief in pain at my wounds and when I looked down at my leg, all the bloody wounds slowly disappeared, as though this battle had never happened before. My back that was injured badly just now was healed as well.

When the sensation left me, I felt disappointed because it was the best feeling I ever felt in my life before! I feel so energised and light when I was with the glittery things...

Turning to Angel, I smiled lightly to see that the wound on her cheek healed and her feets stopped swelling but her bandaged hands still made me feel uneasy.

_Fear not, young lard. I am a spirit of her word and I healed thee friend's hands and feets too. Now, I shall open thee gate to the spirited world._

Bright white light engulfed me and even shielding my eyes with my arms didn't work. After the light stop shining that brightly, I heard a voice, a very familiar voice, a voice that I heard many years back then.

* * *

><p><strong>Hirono's Pov<strong>

"Hirono! Hey! Wake up pig! How can you fall asleep in the middle of the forest?! Well, I did to... But that's not the point! Wake up now!"

My eyes opened and a grin took over my mouth as I gave my bestie a surprise hug attack.

I could hear her stammering hard but I didn't bother to tease her. After all, seeing her being safe is the best thing that can reassure me the best.

"L... Let go of m... Me! Just what is wrong with you?" She puffed and pouted.

"Huh? Why is there bandages around my hands? And it's coated in red too. Why am I not wearing any shoes?!" Angel questioned aloud and I couldn't help but feel puzzled.

Why did she forget about her, hurting herself so badly that I can say she broke her finger bones? There is only one possibility that she could forget everything in a flash. A concussion! She must have hit her head on the ground so hard that she lost her memory by just a little.

"It's nothing. Just remove the bandage. Throw it into the bushes and let's hurry off." I told her, standing up from the ground and I shrugged tonight's event of fighting an army of a thousand spirits off. How can I even do that anyway? I am a human, so it must be a dream.

Angel threw the bandages into some random bushes and muttered about littering is indirectly harming the Earth. Soon after, she squealed when she saw the gate and she dragged me into the darkness by my wrist. As I entered the gate with Angel leading in front, a voice echoed in my head.

_Thee have won past thy fear. Thee have thy greatest respect. Good luck on your journey to the other world. Take good care of thou namaka, like in the battle._

My eyes popped opened and I inwardly smile when I heard the voice. It is the guardian of the red gate! She must have cast a spell on Angel to make her forget everything that happened.

_Arigato. I will do my best to protect my nakama. I will not fail you._

I just can't help but announce it out to the guard spirit, even if she can't hear me. I didn't announced it out loud of course, otherwise, Angel would give me that 'What the hell are you saying' look.

I will protect the girls. I will not let anything harm them and I will do that, even if it meant that I have to sacrifice this useless life of mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will stop right here and I hope u guys liked it! XD <strong>_

_**FiNaLlY, I UpDaTeD! XD **_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry! DX I am just not inspired enough to write and update so quickly. Plus! I was real busy with lif AM SORRY!**_

_**... I am also kinda stuck to Fairy Tail right now and :P I am very uninspired now :S**_

_**It was hard to write some of the parts and don't worry, Chihiro will appear in the next chapter! I will try my best to update fast but I actually type in my phone...**_

_**One more thing, do u guys remember about Hale? I drew a picture of her in her normal attire and posted it at the facebook page so Please ChEcK iT oUt! XD**_

_**FB PAGE: AnimeRockzzz**_

_**TWITTER: AnimeRockzzz04**_

_**Please lend me your support readers! X3 I really will appreciate such support a lot ^^**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	13. Chapter 13: Finally Seeing You

**...Chapter13...**

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language, Violence, Blood Errors!**_

_**Yo peepz! It is I, AnimeRockzzz! I AM BACK TO RULE THE WORLD! WOOHOO! Okay, that is a little weird to start an Author's Note... Whatever :P PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**I guess that this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for... Chihiro is in it! And probably Haku plus Hale too :3**_

_***Hint* do u guys remember Chihiro saying she feels very heated up and all? She is also not feeling well and blah blah blah. *cough* sick *cough***_

_**Disclaimer: I really Do Not own Spirited Away! Or maybe I do :P... Nah, that would never happen. Oh, I also do not own any other stuffs that is going to be mentioned later.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

_I will protect the girls. I will not let anything harm them and I will do that, even if it meant that I have to sacrifice this useless life of mine._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Chihiro's Pov**

My nap on the pokey grass was interrupted by some random puddle of water. I groaned, tossing to my side as my eyes twitched a bit.

I thought that the sleep would help suppress the headache but it didn't. My throat felt like it was ripped into pieces with fire rubbed sprinkled around the wound! It hurts no doubt about it.

The heat stuck my body is also not cooled down. Thankfully for that puddle of water, as it did help a bit, but then after a while, it started to hurt again.

My eyes finally cracked open and I grumbled a little, feeling angry because of the water as it woke me up from my sleep.

My palms slapped down onto the surpassingly grassy patch but they met liquid instead.

I looked around, opening my eyes and noticing that my clothes were all wet from the side and back, including my hair and my bag!

I stood up and ran to my bag quickly as I grabbed the handle and pulled it up from the grass. Luckily, this bag of mine is water-proof. Phew...

I looked around me, turning in circles and noticed that I was surrounded by a field of water. It was shallow, just below my ankle but still, how can it just flood the whole plain grassy field and it is not even raining!

I looked around for the source that is giving out the water and to my surprise, I found it! It was a statue of a frog (if I am not wrong) and water was dripping slowly out of its mouth. I walked over to it, inspecting it at every corner and finally, I sigh. I can't find and pipes or wires connected to it.

I looked up into the sky, noticing that the once light-blue coloured sky turned salmon-pink. The sky was also blended with tingle of orange and the scenery was stunning.

I continued to stare up at the sky, grinning with my eyes shut. A gust of light wind blew past me, making me shiver and Goosebumps crawled all over my skin.

Boy, how I hate the water that stained my clothes with water...

I sneezed and used my hands and rub my arms to create some friction for heat. Damn, of all things, I have to forget and not bring my jacket! I just can't stand the cold very well and all.

I searched my bag for items that can be plugged into the frog's mouth. After all, what if someone wants to come over this side of the gate and they cannot because of the water? Example, Angel. She is going to find me, I am sure of it.

I began to seek for dry ground but because of me being such a klutz, I fell and I was sprawled onto the ground, face down. My nose throbbed and glowed red. I felt like crying all of a sudden. Why? Why must I fall and get wet again?

Goodness! I am having mood swings now... Maybe it's because of my period. Speaking of period, my pants are wet! What if the iron smelling liquid flows out of a sudden? Oh no! That would be real bad! Toilet... I need to find a toilet! I better change all of my clothings as well, in case I catch a cold here.

I started walking store to store, asking and finding anyone that is there. Apparently, there was totally no one there at all! Not even a soul in sight. Am I the only one here in this side of the gate? It might be it, but I am not convinced that I am the only one here. After all, the foods around the stores are all piping hot with steam flowing out of them.

I checked the time on my watch and to my horror, it stopped moving! The watch's hand stopped and it was actually working just now! What should I do? That is my dad's gift to me on my birthday! The last birthday he ever celebrated with... Me...

I will leave this creepy place when Angel comes back then. I dug into my bag for my mobile phone and I noticed that the connectivity is disconnected. Now I can't receive any calls or messages from anyone!

At least the other functions still work, like the camera, recorder, and many others. The funny thing is, the time froze on my phone screen as well! Just what is going on?

Well, the most important thing now is to find a... _Ah Choo! _Find a toilet to change...

After searching for a while in vain, I finally gave up. I went to a corner and sat down, trying my best to not give in to my growling stomach.

The aroma of food filled my nostrils as my mouth watered. My food supply was running low and all I have left is about 3 small packets of potato chips, 2 bottle of mineral water, 1 bottle of fresh apple juice, 3 energy bars and a few packets of creamy sweets.

If I just took one drum stick, just one, it would last me for a while.

I ran to the nearby store that had the aroma of fried chicken wing and sniffed. Ahh... That yummy smell.

I looked into the store, trying to peep and search for the shop owner but nobody could be found there, not even an ant, or an insect.

"Hello? Is there... Anyone here? Hello? Can you direct me to the toilet at least?" I spoke into the store, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice sound louder than usual.

No response.

Just one... Just one tiny drumstick... My hands reached out for the juicy-looking drumstick, my skin almost made contact with the crispy chicken skin when suddenly, a vision made me stop dead on my tracks.

_Chihiro, this taste really nice! Come and just try one small bite._

_I don't want it mama! Papa, mama, let's go home now! I don't like this place!_

The vision stopped and I retreated my hand back to me quick, my breath quickened and my sweat dripped down my chin.

No, I shouldn't eat it. I have a bad feeling about eating this suspicious chicken wing... I should just grab an energy bar and find the toilet.

My hands reached into my bag and I started stripping the plastic of the energy bar away but before I brought the bar into my mouth, I was shocked stiff.

My fingers... No, my whole arm is translucent? I can see through my hands... Am I going to die? I started rubbing my hands together, pushing half of the energy bar into my mouth and running back to the grass patch-turn-puddle place.

I chocked on the bar and my eyeballs felt like popping out of their respective sockets. Just what is going on? Why... Why is the place flooded? When I coughed out the bar, I dropped to my knees, feeling all weird and giddy like I sat on a crazy roller coaster for 10 times.

Another shock awaited me when I looked upon both my hands. They were slowly losing their shape and I could no longer feel my fingers.

Everything... Every single thing is turning upside down. Is everything... Going to end this way? No! It cannot just end like that. Angel, she is coming for me, I am sure of it! I just need to... Need to persevere and stay focus for... For...

I ran to a dark corner behind a gigantic bath house and sat down with my knees close to my body, pants being very shallow and quick.

Awhile...

My heavy lids began closing themselves and I protested, but they disobey my commands. Cold sweat broke loose and I lost in the battle of fighting to stay conscious.

More...

I was out cold and before my vision world turn blank; the soft and comforting grass poked my cheeks and left me in a state of... Nothing that I can ever describe about.

**Haku's Pov**

I woke up earlier than usual, around 6 in the evening as I prepared to take a shower before searching for Chihiro. The ring glowed with the colours yellow and grey. I frowned a bit, thinking about why she would feel afraid and shock. Yellow represents her being afraid while grey represents her being shocked if I remembered correctly.

The colours kept changing from yellow to grey and from grey to yellow rapidly, causing me to worry about her a little. Although she is brave and strong mentally, she is still a girl, a lady, a woman. She must be really afraid and scared. I better be quick at preparing.

Within 5 minutes, I came out of my shower and I dashed out of my room, feeling a rush of excitement racing through me.

_Chihiro, in a matter of time, I will be by your side again. I know that you would definitely remember the times we spent together..._

I reached the gate that separates the spirited world and the human world within an hour but I couldn't find Chihiro there.

The sky is turning dark and it would be night time in about a few more minutes. I frantically search for any signs of the brunette, sniffing out her fragrant scent and realised that it smelt heavy near Yubaba's bath house. I walked towards the bridge and i couldn't find her there. Finally, I found her, but her appearance worries me a lot.

The beautiful and silky brown hair covered her face and her body was translucent. She is almost at the edge of disappearing and it scares me to lose her like that.

I carried her up bridal style and in a flash, I flew into the sky as high as I could go to avoid anyone seeing either me or a human.

I was in my human form because I know that if I _did_ turn into my dragon form, Chihiro might fall off me.

I started to fly even faster than before when I realise my grip on Chihiro was slipping away. She is starting to disappear and the nearest place I could go now is Zeniba's little cottage and ask for help.

_Please... Please let Chihiro survive this..._ was all that is carved into my mind as I burst into the old lady's home, startling her and no-face.

_** . . .now. So... How is this chapter? I feel that it isn't really well written but I hope u guys are fine with this piece of work :)**_

_**I am really sorry if the ending is kinda in a rush but I am kinda tired of writing :l I'm sorry of the shortness of this chapter…**_

_**Well, just to tell u guys, I am going to start a Shaman King fic soon and if u are a Shaman King fan or if u watched it before, do lend me your support! I would really appreciate it ;D**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews at the last chapter and I hope that more people would review before I post another chapter? I know, I am greedy and I want to have at least 5 reviews before I update another. And the actual main reason for this is because I want more time to type out the next chap^^**_

_**Until then!**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	14. Chapter 14: Fading Away

_**...Chapter14...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Language, Spelling errors!**_

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! XDDD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Start of Flashback-<strong>_

_**Please... Please let Chihiro survive this**__... was all that is carved into my mind as I burst into the old lady's home, startling her and no-face._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Normal Pov**

"My, my! Little dragon, what brings you here today? Don't you have to work later?" Zeniba asked while she continued to knit the scarf in silence, not realising the other presence of the human girl.

No-face saw the human girl and he gasped in surprise as he knew who that human girl was. Chihiro.

"Uhh! Uhh!" No-face exclaimed while nudging Zeniba, and she looked up from her work.

"What is it no-face? I am busy here. Why don't you get some food for our guest there?" Zeniba patiently told no-face.

He just shook his head hard, nudging Zeniba once again. The room was silent for a moment, and the only sounds that were heard were pants.

Finally, Zeniba glance towards Haku, before realising the grave problem before her eyes.

Haku's pleading eyes met Zeniba's worried once and she immediately locked the door with her magic, even though she liked doing things manually.

She motioned Haku to follow her into a small room and the dragon spirit place the young human girl on the provided sofa, trying to stay as calm as he can. He stared at the fading girl, whose breathing was very uneven and quick. Looking back at the ring, he felt a little confused. The crystal ball in his ring was white in colour, which means that she is stable mentally, but what confused him was that the ring is slowly fading into the original form of being transparent before it fades back into the colour of white.

Of course, he informed Zeniba about it and Zeniba stopped doing whatever she was preparing for Chihiro and she suddenly became lifeless when her eyes came into contact with Haku's ring.

"No... My... My granddaughter!"

The witch's orbs quivered in fear of losing her dear 'granddaughter' and she immediately start chanting spells, using her magic to fill books and make potions.

The chants did help a little, giving Chihiro a little more colour but her pants didn't slow down.

No-face prepared some ice water for Haku and both of them were chased out of the room by the old witch to let her have some space in preparing the items for the potion. Apparently, the berry Haku gave Chihiro the last time was used up, plus the trees for this type of berries came into extinction.

All they could do now is to wait patiently and trust Zeniba in saving the kind and cheerful human girl who saved both the dragon and shadow spirit.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll stop here for now :D I kw tat I said that I will update only when I get 5 reviews rite! Well, this is a Christmas present to you guys.<strong>_

_**The chap is quite short but this is the only thing I can given you nw as a xmas present :3 the present for u guys is a cliff-hanging xmas present so review to get another update! My goal is to hav 5 reviews before I update so dont forget ;P**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	15. Chapter 15: Fever Much?

._**...Chapter15...**_

_**Warnings:  
>Language, Spelling Errors!<strong>_

_**¤¤Please read the Author's Note¤¤**_

_**Yo peepz! I am ready to update, even though I only received 3 reviews instead of five. Yup, you guys might think that, hey, didn't AR received 5 reviews? Yes I did, but I didn't include them in my 'list' of ppl who reviewed for the story.**_

_**To say the truth, both of them really made my day went bad and all... Well, at least I have you other readers :)**_

_***Breaths out***_

_**Just to tell you peepz, you can leave nasty reviews to me and I don't mind flames. I said before that I don't mind you guys flaming me but flame me with a reason. If you really hate my story, don't read it. I would appreciate it a lot :)**_

_**Let's get onto a happier topic! Answering of the reviews time... First up, we have *drum rolls*... michelle88222 !**_

_**michelle88222:  
>Yo girl! Maybe I would kill of Chihiro, who knows? Well, I do :P Anyways, I updated so why don't you read to find out what happened to Chihiro? ;)<strong>_

_**WhiteTiger246:  
>Thanks ^^ I hope she is fine too... *Looks for Chihiro in panic*<strong>_

_**joyna10:  
>Yup. Actually, what I really meant was that the berry Haku has is more effective when it comes to stopping a human from disappearing into thin air. Remember what I said about Chihiro feeling unwell? Well, read to find out why I wrote the last chappy like tat :3 Oh! And thanks for the tips! XD<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I am just an ordinary person, so how can I own such an extrodinary movie?**_

_**okie, and now... The next chapter! Enjoy :)**_

_**PS: chappy is short due to damn writer's Block... Haha, it's like I have writer's block for every chapp I write :P**_  
>_<p>

_-Flashback-  
>All they could do now is to wait patiently and trust Zeniba in saving the kind and cheerful human girl who saved both the dragon and shadow spirit.<br>-End of Flashback-_

**Haku's Pov**  
>I always told myself that I will keep my promise to Chihiro. I will master the spell that would allow me to get to the human world and find her. I promised her! But... I didn't keep my promise. She came here instead, and that is not all, she came here, without something that could make her stay and not disappear. Did she forget that she could die by coming here? How can she forget? She experienced it first hand for heaven's sake! Just what is wrong with that clumsy human? Why can't she just be patient and wait for me? I promised that we will meet again, and I don't intend to lie to her. So why? I was going to find her in about a few more days, so why is she so impatient?! I cannot believe how dangerously close she is now towards death.<p>

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. My eyes burned in fury and I clenched my teeth, my jaws tightened in the process. I could feel a growl erupting from my throat and I took in a deep breath to cool myself down.  
>It might have helped a little, but the rage and worries filled me, making it harder to control my temper.<br>Just then, a shadowy hand came forward and rested onto my fists. Looking up from my knees, no-face patted my hands and I slowly relaxed.

"Uuh! Uuh!"

He is right. There is totally no point getting all worked up when I know that it would not help Chihiro. I should stay calm and hope for the best.

I sighed out in defeat, all the fury and anger was sized and just as I reached out for the drink no-face prepared for me, Zeniba came out of the tiny room, her forehead creased a big frown while her big eyes were down casted, as she wondered off into deep thoughts. I stood up slowly, and so did no-face. We both approached her quickly and I called out to her the moment I was in front of her.

"Zeniba... What happened to Chihiro?"

She just shook her head, her eyes closed and her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"She is fine now, but there is one thing that puzzles me a lot. Until now, I just cannot get it right."

I nodded my head as to signal to Zeniba to continue, and she did.

" Chihiro just needed to eat something in the spirited world, but she knew that if she ate something from around Yubaba's territory, she would be turned into a pig. And I tried to force some food into her mouth just now but it didn't work. Her body rejected the food and I have no choice but to make a potion for her to drink it. She is now alright, but her temperature is very high. She is turning and groaning in her sleep... If you want to, you can go and look after her first while I continue to work for a solution to help her temperature cool down a little." Zeniba's voice was hoarse and her hair was all over the place. She didn't bother to tidy her hair and she went to the wooden dinning table to rest as no-face poured tea to ease Zeniba's stress.

I invited myself into the room, my fingers circled around the smooth-feeling knob and I twisted it. The old door creaked opened, revealing a sleeping girl on a bed.  
>Her breathing was unstable and droplets of sweat formed on her forehead, with her hair scattering all around the pillow and bed. She frowned and whimpered a little in her sleep, her cheeks glowed in a shade of pink and to conclude it all, she is in pain, and she is unwell.<p>

Should I find grandpa Kamaji for help? He might have herbs that can help improve Chihiro's health and maybe by then she would feel better. I mentally noted that I will go and tell grandpa Kamaji about Chihiro and I will check up on some spell books that might have a cure.

"Don't worry Chihiro my friend, with me around, I will protect you and I will do whatever it takes to find a cure for you, even if it meant that we can never meet again..."

I kneed beside her figure and my hand went up to sweep away the extra strands of hair that covered her face. When I was a bout to sweep the strand away, my hand came into contact with hers and I suddenly felt shock. She was burning so badly that I almost flinched once we have made contact with each other.

She is definitely unwell, that's for sure. Maybe... She might just have the antidote within her belongings! I have to get back to where Chihiro lied just now, and quick!

I quickly dashed out of the room in hurry, and went to inform Zeniba that I am going out for a moment. I quickly transformed into my dragon form and flew out of the little cottage in a blast. The harsh cold night air slapped onto my fur and face but instead of slowing down, I began to pick up speed. There is no time to lose. Even though Chihiro is fine now, she might be in danger because of this weird illness that she has. I began to slow down a bit when there was light coming from Yubaba's bath house. It shone from the banner of lights with red and yellow but all I need to do is to be on my guard and not let Yubaba notice my presence around her so called 'territory'.

I masked my presence with a little bit of simple magic I have learnt from master and I scanned through the not so crowded place, with my orbs jumping to corners. There I spotted a lifeless looking bag, which was hidden behind the shadows of the bridge and I landed cautiously and skilfully scoop the bag up. I then transformed back into my dragon form, with the bag pack hanging behind my back.

Soon... Soon, I will finally reach to Zeniba's cottage. Chihiro, bear with the pain for a few more moments. I am coming for you...

**Normal Pov**  
>Chihiro twisted and tossed in her sleep, as she started to have a dream. A dream that she never wants to remember and that would always be the worst nightmare to her.<p>

"D... Dad... DADDY! N-nooooooo!" She yelped and her tightly shut eyes opened without notice. She gasped and gasped for air, still a little stoned from the shocked she got from the dream and she shook her head a little, trying to shake the throbbing pain that grabbed onto her head.

Chihiro wheezed out a cough and her throat was so dry it felt as though she survived for days without water. Her fingers grasped onto her throat, rubbing it and trying to smoothen the pain as she surveyed the room. It was cosy in her opinion, with warm lights lighted up by candles, and wooden decorations adoring the room, Chihiro felt as though she was at home, but in fact, she isn't at home.

She suddenly panicked, with all her memorises rushing back to her. She left home and entered a red gate. She was hungry and was not feeling well. She went to take a nap to ease her headache. She noticed she was disappearing. She hoped she would be alright. And now, she is in... Heaven? Is she in heaven?

The brunette tried to recall what had happened to her after huddling at one lonely corner but the more she thought about it, the more her head hurts. She wanted to scream, to shout out in fear and despair but she didn't have the strength to do so. Tears flowed down her flustered face and her muscles gave in. She just fell back at her body hit the soft bed she was sitting on. Her tears kept flowing, for who knows how long and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw an all too familiar face...

_**I'll end here for nao :3 I really hope to get reviews this time, either good ones or bad ones so please review! XD I will update when I have a total of... 46 reviews? :P Hope you don't I am asking for too much :D Well, Till then!**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	16. Chapter 16: Missing Memories

**...Chapter16...**

_**Warnings:  
>Language, Lonnngggg and IMPORTANT Author's Note(SO READ IT!), short chap and Spelling Errors!<strong>_

_**Hi peoplez! I am back~! :B I didn't take too long before updating this time rite? ;) I am happy to say I kinda got back to the mood to write and all, which is a good thing. I wanna thank ALL my readers for staying with my story as I know that I sometimes take ages to complete a chapter and it might be lousy and such. Arigato peepz! XD**_

_**I might be demanding when it comes to asking for reviews but bare with me cos I really need motivations :P *bows down deeply* I apologise if I took too long when it comes to updating ^^lll. I will try my nest to update asap!... If you guys review asap XP**_

_**I might not be able to update too soon as I will be having tests for the whole week for next week... Darn! And I have to study for my tests. I have to pass, no matter what! Though I don't really have the confidence to do well... hehe?**_

_**Hope u guys enjoy this chapter ^^ I had a seriously good day on Saturday as I passed my Evac Gold! I passed! XDDD  
>Today's a Thursday and the horror week alrdy began for me *da scream face* I finished my two language tests, my Geo and Hist test and there will be more coming tomorrow until Monday... Hopefully I can update next Fri? I'll try as time flies real quick...<strong>_

_**I'll answer reviews at the bottom of the chapter too. I didn't have the time to edit this chap so sorry if there's any error. This is a SUPER SHORT CHAP SO ENJOY TO THE FULLEST FOR NOW :)  
><strong>__

_**-Flaskback-  
><strong>__Her tears kept flowing, for who knows how long and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw an all too familiar face...__**  
>-End of Flaskback-<strong>_

**Normal Pov**  
>Just before the dragon spirit flew out of the area which was considered as the territory of Yubaba, a certain bird flew in the air, surveying the region, and unfortunately, it spotted an intruder. It immediately flew back to the bathhouse and entered through the large two-door windows, screeching and made sounds so loud and noisy. It was trying to get its master's attention.<p>

"What's with all that noise you stupid bird? I have to work. Now get lost!" Mumbled the old witch, while she ran her fingers through papers and bills, which droved her crazy, literally.

The faithful bird kept screeching, trying to warn and notify its master so it was doing its duty right. When Yubaba cooled down a bit, she began to understand what the bird was screeching about.

"THAT PESKY DRAGON ACTUALLY CAME BACK?! HOW DARE HE STEP INTO MY TERRITORY ONCE AGAIN AFTER HE RUINED MY BATH HOUSE?! HE WILL _PAY_... HE _DEFINITELY WILL_..." This time, it was the witches turn to screech, shaking and sending tremors down the old bath house, not mention that the yuu-bird shivered at her mighty voice.

**Haku's Pov**  
>I gracefully stepped into the hut and I was greeted with the warm smile of Zeniba's. I gave her a quick and strained smile before I bowed down a bit and whizzed towards the door which separated the young resting human lady and me. I wanted to barged in and observe the frail lady, but it would be very disrespectful to a lady if I just entered the room like that without permission.<p>

The moment I smelt a scent of tears, I became tensed. I hurriedly knocked onto the door fast but softly, I almost tore the door down as I opened it real fast.

To think this encounter with Chihiro would be so... Awkward. She was sobbing and tears dripped onto the bed she was on. Her face was covered by her hands and her pair of hands stayed hidden behind her strands of hair which came loose from her rubber band. I stood there, unsure of what I should do as I continued to eye the person before me.

The moment she looked up, I could see her tear-stained face, with fresh tears falling from her eyes, wide and bubbly. Her eyes quivered a bit when her pair of orbs noticed me and she mouthed out a stammered word. Her finger pointed towards me accusingly as cold sweat broke out of her. I was really getting worried and anxious. Was she that sick that she needs medication immediately?

I froze and stared at her when she finally had the voice to squeak out a soft and almost not audible sentence. Her eyes was widely opened and I could practically see the fear clouding in her innocent-looking eyes.

"Y-y-you... Who... Who a-are y-you?"

The moment she stuttered that out, my heart sank.  
>_<p>

_**There you have it guys! Be happy and please wait for my next chap patiently ^^ gomen... If I take too long. Life is busy for me .**_

_**Answering of reviews time!~ XD**_

**Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja:**

**Hi there as well! ;) To me, I personally didn't like others having short chaps but I understand how they feel. The have to be superrrrr busy :l Glad you liked the chapter! Yay! XD I love the way Haku go all over-protective towards Chihiro, after all, they are a cute couple together :D**

**Angry Reader:**

**Yo! :D Yup, I guess you are right :) I would really love doing that but there are quite a few things blocking my way when I try to write a chapter, let alone the whole story! I'll do my best to update and I'll try to update a chap the moment I receive a review :3 but definitely not this week and next week though. Tests... T.T**

_**That's all for now and review if you wanna cheer me up or want me to update soon or just wants to write crap :P Ermmm... Ignore the writing crap part. I don't wanna see any o.o... Lolz!**_

_**Please ReViEw! :))))))) :33333**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	17. Chapter 17: Drenched In Water

_**...Chapter17... **_

_**Warnings: Language, Confusion(to readers), Grammer Errors!**_

_**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. BOTH THE FRONT AND ESPECIALLY THE BACK. IMPORTANTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT!**_

_**Those who reviewed my chapter:  
><strong>__michelle88222  
>EasternWindDragon<br>Hunnybunny12  
>Guest<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I'm back peoplez! Thank you for all those great reviews, and awesome alerts plus favourites and follows :D<br>I'll stop at that cliff-hanger and let's go back to the two human friends of Chihiro :) Might be confusing so I'm sorry for jumping here and there from a place to another! . If you need preferences in case you forgot about Angel and Hirono's parts in the story, refer to chap 12 to refresh :3 sorry if I confused any of you :)**_

**Chihiro: ... Wow... What happened in the last few chapters?! Why wasn't me or Haku inside? :( Do you... Hate us? :'((**

_**Haku: Well, she better not dare hate my dear Chi- I mean Chihiro! O.O...*coughs fakely***_

_**Chihiro: ( -O_O- )... *blushes***_

_**Angel: Chihiro, why are you blushing? O_o...**_

_**Hirono: Yo people of all ages, it is I, the one and only person who can make Angel blush :D**_

_**Angel: (-O_O-) *gets ready a baseball bat to beat Hirono into a bloody pulp***_

_**Hirono: Oh shit... Gotta run!*runs***_

_**Angel: Come back here you idiot! *chase after Hirono with the bat***_

_**Me: O-kay... Now that was just awkward. Whatever! :) Please do the disclaimer, my dear Dragon? *Smiles creepily at Chihiro and Haku***_

_**Haku: *glares* You better don't do anything funny or weird to her!... Or me! Well then, AnimeRockzzz Do Not Own Spirited Away and us awesome characters :P Just her OCs and plot.**_

_**Me:*snickers* pfft... Awesome... XD And I'll be answering reviews at the look out for it! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**_  
>I froze and stared at her when she finally had the voice to squeak out a soft and almost not audible sentence. Her eyes was widely opened and I could partically see the fear clouding in her innocent-looking eyes.<em>

_"Y-y-you... Who... Who a-are y-you?"_

_The moment she stuttered that out, my heart sank.  
><em>**_-End of Flashback-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's Pov<br>**I tugged the green-headed idiot's sleeves and walked a little bit faster than before. After all, I am late! It is like 10 at night and it has been two freaking hours! I promised her I'll be there by 8! Oh my goodness... What if something happened to my bestie? She would be so disappointed for me being soo late and scared...

"Erm, Angel?"

What if she was kidnapped? Or sick? Or is being like a hysterical headless chicken, running around and screaming her head off? I guess she wouldn't as the chicken has no head lef- wait, why am I talking about chickens?!

"-gnel!"

Or, or she accidentally cut herself like a kultz she always is and is now bleeding to dea-

"-ngel! ANGEL! CAN YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF?" The damn guy bellowed into my ear, his face held many emotions from confusion to worry.

Hi iron grip on my shoulder was so tight I could swear a bruise was about to form. I winced a little when his clutch tightened and I got mad. I grabbed hold onto both of his somewhat muscular arms and I yanked it off my poor, bruised shoulders with all my strength, not to mention, with a victory cry. The moment my hands clashed down to my side, I felt a pain impact on my hands.

"Just what the fu... Wait... Why are we... In a lake or something? Erm... Hirono?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. If I wasn't paying much attention, I am sure I would have drowned in the dark lake or river or sea. Whatever you want to describe it as. My jaws dropped opened and I gaped like a fish.

My body sink slowly down into the dark water. Some of the disgusting water entered through my gaping mouth and I chocked. I spat out the water and luckily or not, Hirono managed to grab onto my shoulders again. The not so lucky thing he did to me was that he practically threw me onto a hard cement platform! Can you imagine just how painful it felt? My face kissed the ground which was not just dusty but also dirty! Not to mention, I literally kissed the damn yucky ground!

I groaned and coughed handfuls of water out of my system before I quickly tried sitting up from my position and I sat crossed legged, a pout grew onto my lips and I huffed. My hands automatically rubbed my cherry-red nose while the other roughly swapped away the wet hair which dangled in front of my face. By the time I saw Hirono, he was on the cement floor, with him facing my direction, his clothing hugged tightly onto his skin and the way he shake the water off his hair was... Kind of cute. Don't get the wr-wrong idea people! I do-don't like him, I just treat him as my best friend, no more and definitely no less.

"Just what is wrong with you, you damn bastard! Were you trying to drown me or something? My shoulders and butt hurts like crap! So are you trying to get revenge? DIE!"

**Normal Pov**  
>Angel began to wrestle Hirono with all her might, and with just a twist Hirono did, it made Angel stop and gape softly. Angel, who was originally sitting had herself lay onto the floor, her wet hair darkening the ground and both her hands were behind her head. Hirono, on the other hand, was above Angel, with his hands at both side of Angel's head and the position the two best friends were in was... Awkward, you can say.<p>

Angel immediately blushed a thousand shades of red when Hirono looked directly into her icy blue eyes with his violet ones and Angel's heart began to race so fast, she thought her heart would hop out of her mouth. Her breath quickened slightly and she groaned inwardly. Who would have thought that with just a twist, Angel's mood switched from anger and fury to flustered and shy. Hirono's hair dripped water down onto the ground beside the blonde and she have to admit that it looks quite hot to see in like this. It was as though he was teasing her with his actions instead of words.

Hirono lowered his face towards her, closing the gap while his eyes held a mischievous tingle which Angel was used to looking at. To her, that glaze was different in a way. It was more... Dark then how his eyes normally looked like. Angel took deep breath, calming herself as she braced herself for what that is coming to her in seconds. Surely, he wouldn't dare do anything to her which will affect her that badly right?

She felt hot breaths blowing at the shell of her ear, making her shiver and when she was about to open her eyes slowly to look at Hirono, a husky voice vibrated through her ear, making her slapped Hirono across his face and kicked him off with much pleasure, indeed.

"That wasn't considered as a punishment _Angel_. Oh, and just so you know, I m just messing with you. Who would want to do _that_ with you? No man with a straight mind would. And not me too, that's for sure."

Hirono flew back at the hard impact which collided with his gut and he groaned. As he was recovering from the kick Angel sent him flying with, she sat back up, with her breathing really uneven and her face still flustered from the incident that took place seconds again.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING WITH YOU TOO? BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Angel bellowed until her face turned so red you could practically see a tomato-coloured face.

After the blonde roared, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that nothing happened between them just now. Ohhh, how that guy is going to be tormented by her. She would just have to plan it out so she cannot just physically hurt him, but mentally as well. The evil teen grin devilishly.

_You better be ready for my payback my dear friend, you __**better**__ be._

Angel, thinking that it would be wiser to stop arguing until they both found Chihiro suddenly thought of why there was a sea of water just outside the train station.

"You were the one walking down into the water like it was ground until I inflicted enough pain to wake you up from your daydream. Still want to think that I drowned you?" Hirono shot casually like nothing ever happened, but the red hand mark which painted his cheeks indicated that something _did _happen.

Angel, feeling guilty for her rash actions apologised to him but she head butt him the moment he became cocky.

"Wow, chillax and take a chill pill devil! No worries, as I have everything under control."

All Angel could do was to raise a questioning brow towards her male companion and waited for him to continue. He did anyways, not bothering much upon the girl's reaction.

"We all learnt swimming so we'll just have to swim towards land. I can see lights and people moving around here. Maybe Chihiro is in the crowd! Let's roll!"

That made the tomboy gap.

"I need goggles if I have to swim. Where do you think I can find that? It is very late and going back would take a long time!" Angel, being Chihiro's best friend began to pace around, one of her hand rose to her chin while the other was crossed below her chest.

Hirono just grinned at her, making her stop dead on her tracks.

Really? He must be kidding! Oh my god... Just what is with that guy? He continued to grin sheepishly and finally, he revealed two dark blue goggles and Angel face palmed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Hiya peepz! :) I HAVE UPDATED! XDD I know I said that I'll be posting the next chapter on Friday but because of someone *glares at classmate who just smiles*, I updated so be happy! :3 I hope you liked the fluff moment between Hirono and Angel. Haha! It must be all part of Angel's wishful thinking ;) Please give me feedbacks on it as I hav to improve my romance writing skills :l<strong>_

_**Angel: *still blushing from earlier on***_

_**Me: Angel, take a chill pill znd chillax for a bit before talking :) well, I'm glad there are peepz who read my story and I have over 3000++ hits! Oh yeah! XP**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS  
>(If you care, that is :p)<strong>_

_**There will be a Q&A session in the next chapter, depending if I have at least 50 reviews so send in your questions now! :D Bomb anyone questions! From Chihiro to Hale to Lin and to anyone you want to know more about :) I am sure they will be happy to receive questions to answer you peepz in the next chapter ;D  
>I hope to post the next chapter with the replies of your questions and the chapter itself by next week? Earliest by this Friday. It's a Tueday here now :)<strong>_

_**Chihiro: I will be hoping to receive questions and Ill do my best to answer them :D Before that, it's answering reviews time!~**_

_**Hunnybunny12:  
>I'm updating one right now so I hope you enjoyed it and send in those questions! ;)<strong>_

_**Guest:  
>Thanks! :) Happy to know that you liked my story :3 Here's the next update! Hope you enjoyed it and send in those questions! :D<strong>_

_**WesternWindDragon:  
>Thanks! :) I am glad that you do ^^ I've updated, so have you enjoyed the chap ;) Send in your questions and bomb the characters as you want to. They'll answer them to the best of their abilities ;P<strong>_

_**michelle88222:  
>Don't be mad at her! She just can't seem to remember, thats all. I hope that you didn't turn crazy when you saw in the author's note that the two isn't appearing in this chap! And the next too. Gomenasai! *bows* I'll do my best to update soon so in the mean time, why don't you take a chill pill and think about what questions you wanna bomb the characters with? :) It'll brighten up your day!... I guess -^^-<strong>_

_**That's all for nao so chao! :P**_

_**Angel: Read & Review! :D**_

_**Hirono:* comes into the scene with a bashed-up face and glsres at Angel***_

_**Angel: *smiles sweetly***_

_**Me: ... Well, review peepz! :D**_

**_-AnimeRockzzz_**


	18. Chapter 18: Let's Take A Dip!

_**...Chapter18...1**_

_**Warnings: Language, draggy chappy :P**_

_**Me: Thank you for all the reviews you kind people managed to give to me. I feel so happy that I've updated!~ *on cloud nine dancing a crazy chicken dance* oh, and I think I'll postpone the Q&A session to the next chapter instead :) SORRY TO DISSAPPOINT YOU IF YOU HAVE SENT IN YOUR QUESTIONS! . I'm sorry as I couldn't keep my promise :(( I was... Well, busy with stuffs like studying for the exams and watching animes.. And Hana Kimi ! It is an awesome manga! . Hana Kimi is a manga and does not hav an anime but has a drama~ Freaking funny! WATCH IT AND YOU WOULDN'T REGRET XDDDDD well, Ouran and Kuro and many many others too, I am lazy to name it all out :P HUNTER x HUNTER IS AWESOMEEEEEE~! Both vers are super nice ^3^**_

_**Chihiro: You must be happy! :) I'm glad you are ^^**__**Me: Yes, yes I am ;D**_

_**Haku: so, are we continuing on the parts that you left the readers in much suspense? Or continue with the bori-**_

_**Chihiro: *gasps* Haku! How could you be so mean to... To my bestie by saying it was boring! I... I...*runs away***_

_**Haku: ... No, wait Chihiro! *runs after her***__**Angel: he deserves it... You guys have no IDEA how much I suffered in this chapter.*glares at Me**__*****_

_**Me:*ignores the glare* Everyone, please forgive me for updating late btw. School is a serious asshole, and the mid-year just kinda ended. I was studying... hehe they are damn right important! Crap cakes... Im sorry as I couldn't keep my promise :(( I was... busy with stuffs like watching Maid Sama! and Hunter x Hunterrrrrrrrr! It is an awesome anime! . WATCH IT :DD I really could not update until this late hour... I am so sorry! me sad and me no wan u peepz anguwi... Lolz, sounds stupid, I know. :) Angel is Ooc in this. Hope it isn't too Ooc to you guys.**_

_**Random girl: * puts on a wig* Hi, I'm Haku! :)**__**Chihiro:*comes back and heard that girl saying something***__**Haku & me :... Really now? *Face palms***_

_**Random girl: I'm Haku! :)))**__**Chihiro: There are two Hakus? :O then you must be the real one! *hugs random girl***_

_**Random girl:* hugs back***__**Haku:* becomes a bit jealous* I'm the real Haku Chihiro! :((**_

_**Chihiro: No! Haku is nice, not you! :3**__**Haku: *becomes depressed and went to the timo-nimo-emo corner***_

_**Me: Okay... Please stop acting like Haku already! You have driven me crazy in class and now you managed to get into my story?! DX**__**Random girl: Chill! This girl here does NOT own Spirited Away, only her made up characters and plot :) oh, and she is crazily in love with this awesome MoViE! Hell yeah! :D**_

_**Me: True... Now onwards!~ :3**_

_**-Flashback-**__  
><em>_Really? He must be kidding! Oh my god... Just what is with that guy? He continued to grin sheepishly and finally, he revealed two dark blue goggles and Angel face palmed.__  
><em>_**-End of Flashback-**__  
><em>  
><strong>Angel's Pov<strong>  
>Who would have thought that the blockheaded guy would be crazy enough to actually bring goggles for tuition! I really canNOT believe he could fit so many things in his little backpack! I guess I have to keep my promise. I raised my hands and slapped both sides of my cheeks. Well, remember what I commented inwardly when I was thinking about the swimming goggles? Well, I am really underestimating Hirono as he is really too... Handy at times that it can sometimes shock you.<p>

Darn him for giving me the weird look! I can't break a promise just like that. Well, not that I really cared but oh well. He shoved one of the goggles onto my hands and I fiddled with it for a moment, before opening my mouth to ask him a question but I hesitated a little while.

"Are we gonna... Swim to land? Seriously? I don't think I can make it that far! It's so wide and far apart so how am I supposed to swim there? Maybe you can, but I'm no swimmer! Unless I do the frog style method... Though I still doubt myself about being able to swim _that_ far." I grumbled with my arms widely stretched to show how far both the two of us have to swim.

He just shrugged his shoulders like it was none of his business, which was the case and so, he rushed me to get ready. Get ready for the worst of the worst...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_  
><span><strong><br>****Normal Pov**  
>The blonde huffed out an exaggerated sigh of despair, but nothing could be done to rewind time or her decision anymore. She had to do it now, and fast. No way will she leave her best friend, Chihiro Ogino, like that alone any longer. The problem which made the blonde hesitate lies on the murky water. Don't get it wrong, Angel can swim, though she is not an expert. That teen girl was introduced to swimming at the tender age of 5.<br>She was an excellent student, but since the time she almost drowned in a muddy pond she accidentally step into when she was eight, she was afraid of dark, murky and unclear water till this very moment.  
>Even looking at a small puddle of mud water would make her tremble like a fallen leave, and now, she has to swim in one she dreads the most? How ironic is that?<p>

She gulped, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Of course everything would be alright. What _could_ go wrong? She just needs to swim a few yards and she'll be on sweet, solid ground. But... What if she suddenly has a leg cramp and starts struggling in panic? Or if she suddenly feels so tired that she really needed to rest but she couldn't and will struggle as she choke on water?

_Yamede! Stop scaring yourself Angel! This is nothing to be a-afraid about. Its just sw-swimming i-in the inky spread of water... At most, Hirono can save me! Surely he wouldn't just leave when I drown... Right?_

She shivered with her eyes glistering in doubt and fear. The only thing that calmed Angel's unsettled mind was the charming and reassuring smile Hirono gave to her.

She began chanting these magical phrases which she thought would calm her down and it did.

_Nothing will happen to me__  
><em>_Nothing will happen to me__  
><em>_Nothing will happen to me_

Hirono looked towards Angel, grabbing her hands and giving her a light squeeze to comfort her a bit, even though the lake still made Angel's stomach hurl and twist in disgust and anxiety. He set both his violet orbs onto the shaken up blonde, who closed her eyes for a moment before returning him a determined glint in her icy blue orbs and a nod to signify  
>him that she was ready. They began to put on the goggles and as a gentleman he was, Hirono splashed into the lake first.<p>

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

As the time dragged past quickly, Hirono was still convincing the frightened Angel to get into the water.

"Angel! I thought you were ready! Just jump down, I'll catch you, so do it quick as we have no time to lose! Unless you want me to leave you here alone!~"

Angel's heart thumped wildly in fear and her legs wobbled like jelly. She almost shrieked when Hirono cupped a handful of the water and directed it towards her upper body.

"Please Angel. Do it for yourself, or do it for Chihiro! She is waiting for you, please..."

That woke Angel back to her senses. She came for Chihiro. She _promised_ her she would be there with her. Now, she is hesitating and is delaying the time which is super precious to find Chihiro. Angel swallowed hard and she pinched onto her nose, closing her eyes tightly and clutching onto her own body really tight, being afraid that if she did let go, her whole body would be devoured by the merciless and bottomless water depth. She hopped into the water, creating many ripples and splashes in the lake. Hirono was surprised no one noticed her being so noisy, yet.

A pair of arms gently caught hold of her when she was in the mist of having the urge to struggle in the water, and when she began to struggle less; she felt her chin being tilted up by the boy she always considered as an idiot.  
>He gave her the signal to swim and she mustered up all the guts she got and she began swimming. The only amusing thing to her during that awful period was how Hirono struggled to swim with his back pack on. Every single time when she places her head down into the water, she would be scrambling to lift her head up immediately. All she saw in the water was eternal darkness. The type of darkness that would swallow you whole if you went deeper inside. She tried her best to concentrate her eyes on the back pack for a few moments but the area beside of her didn't help to calm her skipping heart down.<p>

She wanted to just break down and cry. Who wouldn't?  
>She was swimming in something she feared so much since she was 8 and yet here she was, swimming with all her might, just for her dear friend. She knew that if she returned to shore, she would never, <em>ever<em> swim in such waters ever again in her life! The dark sky was suffocating enough for her, let alone the murky lake.

When she was beginning to feel exhausted both physically by swimming and mentally by squirming in her mind, she wanted to take a break and rest but they were still a little too far away from shore.  
>Like any normal person, she just wanted to give up badly, but the fact that both the teens were doing this for a dear friend made her push herself even harder.<br>Fear is the thing that is driving her crazy, and so was the determination in her that nagged persistently about finding Chihiro as quickly and humanly as possible. She was so close to breaking down but something caught hold of her. Her quivering orbs were directed to land and furthermore, her friend was just beside her, cheering for her despite the fact that she was practically screaming that she could not swim another inch. She sobered up and she closed her eyes. Why must she be so afraid of the water? She don't need to be afraid. With that thought in her stubborn skull, she dashed forward, suppressing her companion.

_** . . . . **__**  
><strong>_Her actions sure stunned Hirono and he choked on the water he swam in, before trying to pick up his speed and reach Angel's side. She was panting wildly, catching her breath as she buried her face onto her raised knees. Hirono plopped himself beside her, breathing heavily as well.

"Well done Angel! You did great! And I almost thought that you actually bypassed your fear!" Hirono chirped when his breathing became stable.

Angel's breathing, however was still as sharp and uneven and she was trembling. Her head tilt a little until only her eyes were shown to Hirono. She muttered something very softly and he couldn't hear her. Instead of asking her to repeat her question, he just sat beside Angel in her curled up ball form, before actually realising that both her eyes were watery and shaky.

He pushed the blonde towards himself and her head left her knees, onto to come into contact with Hirono's shoulder. After which, he tried to coax her but it didn't really help at all. He grumbled under his breath and carried Angel's form in bridal style, earning a gasp as a reply to his actions but then after, nothing. Nothing more at all.  
>He thought she would hit him on the face and scream like a headless chicken for carrying her that way but she was too tired and shaken to fight back.<br>They walked towards the grass patch and he set Angel down so she leans against the wall. He stood beside her, leaning on the wall as well and he tried his best to sort everything out.

Yes, there were lights but apparently, the place is practically deserted. There are shadows dancing around and Hirono couldn't help but shiver, goose bumps growing on his skin the minute a chilly gust of wind whizzed past the two.

Sub-consciously, his hands went towards his mouth and he wanted to blow warm air into his freezing hands, but he could only pause and stare blankly at his pair of arms.

Translucent... Wait, how can his arms be translucent?! He is a _human_, and skin can't turn translucent whenever it wants to BE translucent!  
>Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. He couldn't believe his eyes and he became paranoid. Looking over to Angel, he too, notices that she was beginning to disappear. He wanted to shout for no reason and he also wanted to laugh out like.<p>

"Angel, look at me."

The girl reluctantly look up, and gasp the moment she saw what state Hirono was in. It was as though he was fading away into the night sky and she shrieked when Hirono pointed at her hands. She was disappearing too! Why? Why is that so? It does not make any sense to her, not one bit at all!

_Calm down crazy Angel! Chillax and think, what did Chihiro tell you before? Dreams... She talked about weird dreams before...__  
><em>  
>Angel suddenly recalled another dream Chihiro told her before, which was recently dreamed by the brunette.<p>

_** . . . . **_

**_-Flashback to Chihiro telling Angel the dream-_Angel's Pov-**

"Chihiro... Chihiro! Hello~? Why are you day-dreaming again?" I chimed, feeling bored after staring at her continuously for more than five minutes, with my hands supporting my cheeks. All Chihiro did was stare out of the window!

We had a girl's day out together and since Hirono was not a girl, we kicked him off to somewhere where he would not interrupt us girls. We entered a cafe and from the moment we took a seat, she had been spacing out and stare outside the window, looking like a love-sick girl... Oh gosh! She finally snapped out of it after I asked about whether she was day-dreaming or not. She lightly tapped her head before turning to me, sending my way look, telling me that she was sorry.

"Angel, it's just that, I suddenly had this _really_ strange dream. Do you... Care to lend me your ears? I am really, really confused by that dream... It might be long if I say it out and I hope you will stay with me as I say it."

All it took was a nod from me before she began to blabber about her dream. Even I was amazed at how she managed to go into details by saying out the events which took place in the dream and when she said that it would take a long time before she could finish up the story, trust me, she would take all the time in the world to tell you that story. When she had finished saying her story, I was shocked at how one tiny drop of tear fell from her eye.

She did not notice that droplet though. All she did was sigh and look out the window once more as that droplet drip down her cheeks, and flowed down onto her neck, before disappearing into underneath her clothes.

Her story was really interesting and it really sounded like another fairy tale, just that this fairy tale does not have the ending like most fairy tales have.

"So... U didn't manage to finish up the dream? Oh, how I wish that Sen would actually get to meet Haku again! Are you sure that's the ending of the whole dream?"

She nodded her head mindlessly and sighed. Why would such a beautiful dream like that make her so restless and troubled? That is really strange for an awesome dream like hers.

"I kind of think that this dream has many things to do with me, but I just cannot recall anything about it. The more I think about it, the more confused I get." Chihiro grumbled and she 'accidentally' look straight into my eyes, boaring her slightly watery plus pleading eyes into my nervous and uninterested ones.

Yes, she is definitely, and I mean, _definitely_ wants me to help her to recall, at least something. She feels that something is missing in her, somewhere in her lies a void. An empty void.

How could I ever reject such eyes? Well, I can't and I rolled my eyes at her before wrecking my brains, to think of anything that made sense to me.

And so, hours and hours we wrecked our brains together to find anything that made sense but we both ended up sulking in defeat...

**_-End of flashback-_**

**Normal Pov**  
>Angel shook her head in annoyance. Why isn't anything making sense even after she tried to recall? Suddenly, as if on cue, snapped her eyes opened, with her mouth gaping as she snapped her fingers. realisation hit her hard when she remembered one interesting part of the story.<p>

"Food... We need to eat food!" The blonde cried out in panic as she notices she was fading away more rapidly than she was before, just like Hirono was.

All Hirono did was stare at her for a few moments, before pointing at one of the stores.

"There's food on the tables there." He commented bluntly, earning a deadpanned look from Angel.

She explained to him that the food they need is supposed to be given to them by someone who is a local here. It has to be given to them, and not bought or stolen by the two. She also mentioned that they might turn into pigs or coals if they ate any of the food on the tables; those were actually offerings for gods.

The cheeky teen nodded his head in understanding, but he was a little clueless at why Angel has such a serious glint in her eyes. Normally she wouldn't be that serious but judging from her reactions, it might be worse than he thought. Maybe he would listen to her instructions without doing anything stupid... For now.

_I remember Chihiro saying about a boy, giving a little girl who resembles her something to eat before she returned back into her solid form. That girl's parents were unfortunate and they became pigs as punishment for eating the offerings to the gods without permission. I guess someone from this place has to give us something to eat..._

Angel hurriedly began looking around, hoping that she could find someone, or for that matter of fact, anything that Could provide the two food. Searching with everything she got, she finally found a loitering flash of yellow passed by them. Just that gave both the teens hope and Hirono dashed towards that figure, with Angel right behind his heels.

To Hirono, everything was really weird as this city is as good as a deserted place. Where is everybody? At least there is someone here that could save them from literally disappearing into thin air. As for Angel, she suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling. The thing that happened to Sen in Chihiro's dream is happening to both Angel and Hirono! How can that be? It is practically impossible for someone to just suddenly become translucent, from head to toe. Whatever questions Angel wants to have answers for was over-powered by the thought of getting food so she would not die so meaninglessly.

_**Omg... I seriously cannot type anymore stuffs... My brain is fried, literally and I am practically wrecking my brains for the next part of the chap *3* I am currently doing a Hunter x Hunter fic so feel free to comment on it and all that crap :D I will post it soon, either two weeks later or one week later so wait for it! :3**_

_**Please review? =**_**w=**


	19. Chapter 19: Stay By Me?

**...Chapter19...**

_**Warnings: Spelling errors, Language, Angst Alert!**_

_**God! Gomen Minna! Just what am I doing?! crap! I really did disappoint you guys huh? It's been soo long! A month? maybe two? oh my god I am soooo sry!  
>Gahhh! I deproved in meh writing D: omg its been so soo long since I wrote this so Imma rusty *.* Please, I really hope you guys wouldn't mind this real short chappyyy. Thank you for the reviews, favs, follows and thanks for sticking to this storyyyy ^^<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Start of Flashback-<strong>__  
>Angel hurriedly began looking around, hoping that she could find someone, or for that matter of fact, anything that Could provide the two food. Searching with everything she got, she finally found a loitering flash of yellow passed by them. Just that gave both the teens hope and Hirono dashed towards that figure, with Angel right behind his heels.<em>

_To Hirono, everything was really weird as this city is as good as a deserted place. Where is everybody? At least there is someone here that could save them from literally disappearing into thin air. As for Angel, she suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling. The thing that happened to Sen in Chihiro's dream is happening to both Angel and Hirono! How can that be? It is practically impossible for someone to just suddenly become translucent, from head to toe. Whatever questions Angel wants to have answers for was over-powered by the thought of getting food so she would not die so meaninglessly.__  
><em>_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Normal Pov**  
>Hirono ran after the yellow shadow as Angel continued to stay at where she was standing. She panicked, and she was really desperate. Anything would do; anything! Any type of food would be fine, she swore! She would even gobble up a raw horse if she really needs to!... Okay I was kidding, she wouldn't but you get what I mean. Desperate calls leads to desperate means.<p>

Hirono began looking around as well, hoping to find signs of hope so he could actually give some food to himself, plus Angel too of course. They both searched in vain for quite some time, Hirono trying to find the yellow thingy while Angel tried searching for other alternatives and time dragged past them real slowly, as though time itself wanted to torment both the humans mentally and 'physically'.

Angel stopped and groaned, frustrated at how slowly both their progress on finding someone was. It was as though everyone in town was avoiding them! The stores were lighted up, but there were no traces of anybody there, as though they were hiding, waiting for the moment when both Angel and Hirono will disappear.

"What shall we do? I cannot believe it... Hirono, this, is a dream right? This can't be real!" Angel wailed, dropping to her knees as she sobbed.

Angel is strong, both physically and mentally but this time round, she lost her courage and ability to think straight. After all, she did swim in something she feared since she was young and now, she is about to disappear into thin air, with her parents worrying about her whereabouts and with Chihiro still missing in action.

What _can_ she do anyways? Pray to the heavens until they actually return and answer her prayers? Angel would rather curse them.

She sat down on the cement ground, not bothering if she had dirt and dust on her dress because she was too tired to even think, let alone bothering on small and mindless details.

Hirono came back, as he sighed before taking a seat beside the blonde. That was the biggest clue, and it was obvious to Angel that the green head actually lost track of the yellow shadow, their only last chance and hope.  
>All they could do now is sit around and wait for the time which the reaper would arrive, to collect them and deposit them in either the heavens or hell.<p>

Tears fell from her face, without her blinking her eyes and even Hirono looks like he was about to break down. They failed. They couldn't find Chihiro. They couldn't even protect themselves, how can they protect Chihiro if that is the case?

They are now more than just see-through, they were also so invisible that they could barely see each other anymore.

"I am sorry... I failed to protect you Angel. I failed to find Chihiro for you..."

Hirono closed his eyes as he held onto a pained expression, and Angel just smiled at him, her tears still running down her disappearing features as he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a closed eye grin as she forced out laugh. Hirono smiled half-heartedly as he moved forward to embrace his best friend. Angel accepted it and was leaning towards him but something happened, and that even made Hirono let a drop of tears fall from his eyes.

They couldn't even give each other a goodbye hug. They couldn't seek comfort from one another even though this might probably be the last time they could ever do so. That left them heartbroken, very heart broken.

"Hirono... I take back all my comments of you being a bastard and all. Even though you _are_ kinda annoying and irritating, there is no doubt that you are always there for me, even if I were to push you away." Angel whispered as she didn't have much energy left in her system. That volume was the loudest she could muster with her strength.

Hirono gave her a weak but cheeky looking grin, before saying his last words to her as well.

"You're not so bad yourself. I was kidding about you cross-dressing and all. You do look quite pretty in the dress though, I have to admit."

Angel blushed at his comment, but Hirono did not noticed that she was embarrassed, mainly because he could barely see her, except maybe for her eyes.

She playfully punched Hirono's shoulder, before laughing as she actually forgotten her hands could pass through him, and that he could pass through her as well.

"I guess, this is farewell huh? At least when I disappear, I will have you by my side. Could you promise me something?" Angel muttered out as she stared up into the blankets of stars, tears still slipping down her face while she asked Hirono for her very last request.

"Anything, as long as I can fufill it, I will do it."

"Let's be best friends again alright? During our next life that is..."

Hirono stared at her, shocked at how she could let those words leave her mouth so easily like it was nothing, but he knew that she was serious when she asked it. He wanted to shoot back to her that it might be impossible and was out of his leagues to do anything of that sort but he too, secretly hoped that they would be best friends, even after they reincarnate, if reincarnation was actually real and all.

"No biggies. I'll stay by your side, forever and ever... To protect you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TT~TT Omg... why did I make is soooo angst? QAQ my fingers just went with the flow *.* I really feel like crying while typing that! *blows nose and wipes tears away* Pl... Please leave a review... *Sobs*<em>**

_-AnimeRockzzz_


End file.
